A Raven in Summer's Embrace
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: Raven Branwen is a woman of many things, but love is not one of them. She's never been in love, and she never expected to be, but what does Summer bring out in her? What is this feeling that Summer gives her? Will she figure out these feelings, and will Summer return them? A tale of triumph, or defeat? And what the hell is Tai doing? Qrow, get the fucking juice boxes off the floor!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I had inspiration for this from one of my friends who is now obsessed with this ship. I give you the past, an AU that is pretty much from within my soul and a product of watching and reading too much stuff concerning RWBY. Now, I know what you're thinking. This can't have happened, but I am here to say that it is developing within my imagination as you read this. Summer and Raven are a very interesting duo, and I wanted to take full advantage of their uniqueness. I think I'm going to love this ship by the end of this story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: An Inexplicable Feeling

"Summer!" I look around frantically. She just walked away from us, in the middle of a mission. "What the hell, Summer!" The team split up to find her. She's always doing this, being impulsive, trying to do everything on her own. That's when I hear it. It's a distinctive growl, one that even a Huntress-in-training knows: Grimm. I race in that direction. I keep quiet. I'm sure it's Summer, trying to take down one alone. I can't alert it to my presence if I'm going to get in a hit. I wait until the last second to even click my weapon. I pull the blade slowly as I approach the creature. It's too focused on whatever's in front of it to pay me any mind, so I take this opportunity to go for its throat. A few seconds later, the head falls straight off of its body, and I place my blade back in its correct sheath. I take a deep breath and turn around to see a glaring Summer.

She sheaths her blade and starts walking toward me, indignant. "Why'd you have to do that, Ray?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry that you just had to go off on your own, forcing us to split up to look for you. I saw a threat and took care of it." I walk over to her, pull down her hood and spin her around, inspecting her for any injuries. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?"

Summer just spins back around and rolls her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of pulling myself out situations that may or may not come up. I don't have to have you babysitting me."

I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "It's not babysitting, Sum. It's teamwork. We are a team, or have you forgotten that? We're supposed to have each other's back, but I can't do that if you decide to go and take on Ursas on all on your own."

She puffs out her cheeks in frustration. She's so adorable when she does that. Wait, did I just think that? Ugh, I seriously need to get sleep after this mission. It's putting things in my head. She pulls her hood back on her head, hiding. "I know we're on a team, but I just feel like I should be doing something, you know?"

I place my hand on top of her head. "You do do something, Sum. You're a Huntress-in-training, and soon we'll be full Huntresses. We're put on a team for a reason. We have to work with each other, fill the gaps in both our styles and personalities. Now, come on, we have to find the two nitwits before they get themselves lost in this deathtrap they call a forest." I put my arm around her and start walking to our rendezvous point, hoping that the boys have made it back.

When we get there, I sigh. No one is around. "What the hell?" I check my pocket watch that I keep on me at all times. "It's over thirty minutes past the time that they should be here." I Take a deep breath in and let out a low, grow-like noise.

Summer just leans on the tree to my left, rolling her eyes. "When have they ever been on time, Ray?"

I sigh. "Point."

I lean on the tree almost opposite of Summer and just look at her. She usually uses her cloak to hide in, to shelter her from looks she might receive, but right now, it's open, like she's gaining confidence. I smile a little as she stares off into the distance. She's so whimsical and optimistic that, sometimes, I just want to strangle in out of her, but right now, it just adds a strange glow to her. It's like I'm standing in the middle of darkness, and I can always count on her to be the light that pulls me out. Well, that is, unless I'm having to pull her out. She's just got this way about her. She's a trouble magnet, not to mention a huge klutz. I don't even know how she survived to get into Beacon to begin with. I sigh heavily, making her turn toward me. "What's wrong?"

I smile at her and shake my head. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Summer rolls her eyes. "Right, so I can't be concerned about you?"

My smile grows wider. "This is coming from the girl I just saved from an Ursa because she wanted to be impulsive and run off. Did you ever think that I, we, might have been concerned when I realized that you had disappeared?"

"That's not fair. I could have totally taken it, even without your help."

I frown, imagining what could have happened if I hadn't gotten there sooner. SHe could have died. A heavy feeling envelops my heart. It feels like it's being squeezed to death, and it takes effort to maintain my composure. I shake my head. "You didn't answer my question. Did you think that we wouldn't be worried?"

She looks at the ground and starts to move her foot around, moving the leaves at the base of the tree. "I… I didn't think." She gulps. "I wasn't going to be gone long, maybe thirty minutes at most. I just wanted to find a Grimm. We haven't seen one this entire trek, and I just wanted to bag one."

I take a deep breath. It wouldn't do right to get angry right now. I have to keep my composure for now. "That's right. You didn't think. You left, and I didn't find you for two whole hours. Do you know what that did to me? I was so worried. I didn't know if you had died or just left us." I feel my control breaking slowly. Tears start to make my eyes itch. I force them down and take a deep breath.

I hear her sniffle, bringing my full attention back to her. "I'm so sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to."

I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. "It's okay, Summer. You're here now, and that's really what matters."

I hear her sniffle again, and I pull down her hood to stroke her hair, making shushing noise. "Thanks, Ray, and thanks for saving me."

I hug her tighter, feeling a pressure lift off my chest at being so close to her. "Just promise me that you won't run off again without me."

She pulls back and gives me a teary smile. "I promise."

I smile back and let her go. "Good. Now, dry those tears before the boys get back. You don't want to be teased forever, do you?"

She laughs and wipes her cheeks with the heel of her palm. "Nope."

That pressure is back, and I can't figure out why. She's safe, so that's not it. I can't be worried about her. The boys, I'm not worried about the boys. I know they'll be fine. They went off in similar directions, and they're probably going to be back any second. If it's not worry, then what the hell could it be? It was gone just a few seconds ago. There's no logical explanation for it. I feel like banging my head on a tree, but I can't just leave myself unconscious with Summer. There it is, that tightening in my chest. What made it do it this time? I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the brush behind me rattle. I put my hand on the pommel of my sword, listening for whatever it is to emerge. When It stops, I turn around and pull my sword, only for the tip to be pressed to Qrow's nose.

He holds up his hands. "Whoa, whoa. What's with the hostility? It's just us, sis."

I sheath my blade. "You could have called, you idiot. You could have died!"

He scoffs. "It's going to take a lot more than that to off me, sis."

"Don't be so arrogant. I could have impaled you just then, and you think it's a joke."

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Pssh. You totally can't beat me." He lifts his arms in a pose, like he's trying to show off his muscles. "Nothing can get past these babies."

"Now, you're just acting like Tai. I thought he was supposed to be the vain one." I roll my eyes and turn around to see Tai really close to Summer. I clench my teeth. Anger surges inside me, and I can't understand why. What the hell is happening to me? I need to get back to the dorm fast. Maybe some sleep will be good. "Where were you guys? We were supposed to meet here almost an hour ago."

Tai just shrugs. "We got lost."

"Wait, why are you together, anyway? We were supposed to split up to look for her." I raise my eyebrow at them. Qrow had come around to be on the other side of Tai.

Tai shrugs again. "We met up on the way back. We weren't all that far apart, really."

"We canvassed the area as best we could from the ground, but we gave up on finding her without an airship." He shrugs and pulls a juice box out of his jacket. He pokes the straw in and starts drinking it.

"You could have called me." I cross my arms over my chest.

Tai rolls his eyes. "Can't. My com's busted."

"Mine, too."

"What the hell were you doing that made you break the only source of communication that you have?" I throw my hands into the air.

Qrow shrugs. "Just got busted, sis. I don't know how it happened."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine. What's the mission objective, Tai?"

He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "It says here that we have to gather sap for something." He shrugs.

I rub my temples. "We're out here to collect sap? We have been out here for four hours just to collect sap!?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Tai looks confused for a second. "I didn't tell you that that was the mission?"

I grit my teeth in anger. "All you told us was that we had to come to Forever Fall at the insistence of Ozpin." I ball my fists up, ready to pound his face in.

He just shrugs, shrugs! Goddamn his fucking attitude. "I seriously thought I told you."

Qrow steps in between us. "Whoa. Calm down, now. I knew. How didn't you?"

I growl a bit. "That's because he tells you fucking everything! You're his partner!"

I feel someone put their hand on my armor, and I look down to see Summer. Just like that, my anger's gone. Staring into her silver eyes is like being pulled into a vortex of calming energy. I sigh heavily and look back at Tai. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get this done."

As I walk off, I hear Qrow go, "Damn. I've never seen her calm down like that before." I haven't, ever. I've always been the more aggressive of us. We may be twins, but we're hardly anything alike. He's more laid back, a go with the flow kind of person. I anger easily, storm off, and am usually caustic or bitchy. Summer, though, I could never be mad at her or anything. She's the single person in this world besides my own mother that I have never truly gotten mad at. I've even beaten Qrow into the ground a few times for some trivial crap that he pulled, some kind of prank or something. Then, I look into Summer's eyes or just at her, and I can feel myself calm down. I'd swear that was her semblance if I didn't know better. Her kind heart can melt even the most avid of cynic. I smile at that as an unfamiliar feeling engulfs me. I clutch my chest as I continue walking. This is going to need more than a night's sleep to figure out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: For those of you who are regular readers of mine, I must tell you that I am NOT discontinuing The Dawn of a White Sun. I will truly try to write for both of them. That fic is almost done, anyway. So, no worries on that. Anyway, as you might have seen, there is no true title for this fic, and I would love your help with that. I will take requests for three days. At the end of those three days, I will PM the reviewer who has the best suggestion, and make that the new title of this fic. Thank you in advance for participating in this contest of sorts and reading this fic. Follow, Favorite, Review, my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmm. Well,** A Raven in Summer's Embrace **wins! Thank you all so much for giving me such wonderful ideas. BTW, I didn't pick them. They were all so good that I had someone else do it. So, thank you all so much. NyanHellcat18, wonderful title. All of you, wonderful titles! :D I appreciate the help. Here's chapter 2. It's slow and not much is really developed, but here it is!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: So That's What It Is

Sap. Summer picked a mission involving sap. That is one thing that I never imagined that she would pick, maybe one with something like saving people from a burning building or killing thousands of Grimm, but sap just seems so tame. Though, what happened kind of did make it a bit more excited, if nervewrecking at the same time. Ozzie must have asked her to do it, and by default, the entire team had to go. I can appreciate her kind heart, but her 'yes man' routine sometimes gets on my nerves. She can't say no to anyone in need. That's one reason why she's an amazing friend, but I wish that she'd take her own feelings and wants into account.

I make my way down the hall to anywhere but here. I can't be near Summer right now. She's a wonderful friend, but that doesn't really explain these weird symptoms I'm getting when I'm near her. I think it'd be best if I separate from her for at least a little while to see if it'll go away. Sleep will do me a world of good. I sigh and open the dorm room door. It's dark but comfortable. It feels like home. After almost four years of living here, it's shaped up nicely. It looks like we live here, not just stay here for a time. The walls are decorated with a majority of Tai's posters. Juice boxes litter the ground around Qrow's bed, making me shake my head in disgust. This is more the boys' room than mine and Summer's, but it's still homey. It's like our own little niche of happiness. I sigh and lay down on my bed, the one right next to Summer's. I turn over in the bed, facing her bed, and slowly close my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later:

I hear footsteps behind me as I finish off the last training dummy. I sheath my blade as I turn around to see Summer walking to me, a warm smile spread across her face. I feel that strange weight settle on my chest again as I watch her. I quirk my eyebrow at her. "What are you doing up so late?"

Her smile turns into a frown. "I could ask you the same thing. When I saw that you weren't in the dorm, I got worried."

She was worried about me? Why does that make my stomach bubbly? "I wanted to get some training in."

She sighs. "You had training this afternoon. Why would you be out here so late?"

Her shoulders sag and her hood falls to cover her eyes, and I'm half grateful for that. I wouldn't be able to lie if I were looking her in the eye. "I just wanted to try out some stuff I've been working on." I shrug and cringe on the inside. I can't believe I just told her such a blatant lie. I'm going to Hell. I just know it. I pause in my thoughts. Well, aren't I just cynical to the bone. I shake my head and look back at Summer, who is smiling again, thank god.

She giggles a bit. "Then you won't mind accompanying me back to the dorm, seeing as how you seem to be finished." I think she saw right through that. How the hell can that girl do that? It's like she's a human lie detector. When I nod, she grabs my arm, and my heart starts to beat faster. I look away from her as she speaks. "So, are you going to tell me the real reason that you've been out?"

Damnit! She did see right through it. I knew it. I sigh. "I've been trying to figure some things out."

I look down at her to see her give me a concerned look. "Is it anything I can help with?"

She'd have to ask me that, wouldn't she? I swallow hard and weigh my options. On one hand, she seems to be the cause of these weird feelings, but on the other hand, she's really wise, even if she doesn't seem to be at first glance. I could struggle forever with this, never getting anywhere, or I could ask for her insight. If it turns out that I don't like the outcome, I can always say that it happens around someone else. I could use strictly hypothetical situations, but she'd see through that. She'd know that I was experiencing this, and she'd ask me questions, ones that I'm not willing or capable of giving answers to. I should ask, really. I should just open my mouth. Maybe she can help, and it will turn out to be nothing but my imagination. I steel myself and open my mouth. But what am I going to say? How can I possibly tell her and she not find out? Ugh, this is getting so hard. Finally, I just opt for, "Maybe."

I stare straight ahead for the next part. She's going to ask for more information, and I don't want to look at her when I tell her these strange symptoms. "Well?" I hear the infinite abyss of curiosity that she possesses seep through that concerned tone.

I swallow hard. "I get this weird feeling, here," I lay my hand over my chest, "and here." I motion to my stomach. "It's like a weight on my chest, and something squeezing my heart. Then, I get this weird, bubbly feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is."

I can practically hear her thinking. "I don't want to automatically go to some kind of medical condition." She giggles. "Does this happen around somebody in particular?"

I look away and blush. "Um, yeah."

Summer busts out laughing. "You are so silly, sometimes. It's nothing to worry about. You just have a crush!" She throws her free arm up in excitement. "Oh, this is so sweet. Our little Raven has a crush." She throws her arms around me, and I can feel my heart beat faster. A crush? On Summer? That's ridiculous. It can't be that. I refuse it to be that. What would it do to our friendship, our partnership? I couldn't jeopardize my friendship. She's the first friend I made, or well, she kind of forced herself into my life by being my partner, but that doesn't make it any less significant. She lets go and stands in front of me. "So, who is it? Who's the lucky guy?"

I blink. Guy? What? Oh, right. She wants to know my crush. I blink again. But she can't know! If she knew, what would happen? I shake my head. "I'm not telling."

Her smile goes down a little. "Oh, that's okay, I guess. You'll tell me in due time."

I frown at this. She's disappointed. I made her disappointed in me. "I just want to confirm a few things. It's not about you, really."

She looks me in the eye, and I know she saw right through it. I could tell, and it's eating at me. I shouldn't have lied straight to her face. I shouldn't have been capable. She would accept the truth, wouldn't she? She wouldn't care, would she? Is she even gay? Wait, am I gay? Does this crush really mean that I'm a lesbian? I almost clutch my head in confusion, but I hold back and keep a relaxed posture. When I look at her again, her smile's gone completely. I made it disappear. A twisting feeling envelopes my heart, and it's painful, almost tear inducing. "That's fine." Her smile slowly comes back, but it's not genuine. it's forced. I've seen her genuine smiles. I know those smiles. This isn't it. It's far from it, and it's eating at me. "I can wait. What are friends for?" But is that all I want us to be? Maybe I need more sleep? Maybe that'll help me figure everything out.

I nod my head and look down the hallway outside the training facility. "I'm tired." I look down at her. "Let's head back."

Summer smack the side of her head lightly. "Duh. I totally forgot that that was why I even came here!" She takes my arm and starts leading me toward the dorm room. This is going to get very complicated, I can just tell. Why did it have to be her?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, now she knows! Next chapter will add an unexpected element. I just wanted to say that. I do take suggestions. Frequent readers of my work know this, but you new comers should know too. Also, I jumped on the bandwagon... I have a account now... The link to my profile is on my profile. *sigh* It was suggested. I'm not forcing or begging. I'm just saying that'd be appreciated. :) Anyway! Follow, favorite, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, guys. Don't kill me. I made Summer Ruby-like, seriously. But she's a little more mature, not so hyper. Ok, well, here's chapter three. Thanks for the patience. I hope that you wind up liking it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Where It All Started

I'm avoiding Summer with all I have in me. The past few weeks have been utter Hell. After she told me what was happening to me, I couldn't even stop thinking about her. She plagues my thoughts. It's very disconcerting to have your partner run through your thoughts all day, especially when you don't want what's happening to be happening. For the life of me, I can't stop myself from blushing when I look into her eyes. Me, who has been training for discipline and control since I learned my semblance, is blushing uncontrollably, like a fucking schoolgirl, straight into Signal. This is getting out of hand. I can't seem to outrun her. I mean metaphorically, though. I couldn't literally outrun her. Her semblance is speed, so I have no chance in that department unless I can throw up a infinite amount of portals. Seeing how I can only teleport to a place I've already been, it wouldn't much work against Summer. She knows where I live, for god's sake. She came to my house the last three years worth of breaks.

I hear a rustle beside me. I click my weapon, ready to draw. This is the Emerald Forest. There's no telling what could possibly be out here. When nothing comes out, I relax my grip a bit and decide to just reminisce. This is where I met Summer for the first time, officially. It was Initiation Day. It was a day of disaster and a day of beginnings. I was being my usual self that day, on alert and was taking no shit from any wannabe idiot that thought they can worm their way into a partnership with me. I wanted someone capable, not someone I was going to have to carry for the next four years, and I was absolutely not going to be partnered with my brother. There's only so much Qrow a person can take. Right when I thought that I was getting close to the ruins and the temple, I heard a crash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:

I look around to see where it came from, but it's not anywhere near me. I start to turn around when I hear a voice, a girl's voice, cut through the trees and reach me. "Why. Won't. You. Stay. Down!" This actually piqued my interest, so I follow the more frequent bangs into the forest. When I arrive, it's not to what I expected. I thought I'd see a banged up girl going up against a dozen or so Grimm, but it's not. No, she's going against an Ursa Major. One Ursa Major, but it's huge, probably eleven feet tall.

Suddenly, a barrage of white litters the ground. I kneel to pick it up, inspecting it. It's a rose petal. I look back up at the girl to see her give an amazing strike to the belly of the dark creature. I'm actually mesmerized by the skill and grace that this girl possesses, but she's not landing fatal blows. The Ursa is still up. It can still deal hits. I do something that I think I'm going to regret.

Just as the Ursa raises a paw into the air to hit the girl in the back, I draw my sword and race to block it. I sever the paw from its body, letting it drop to the ground and start disintegrating. The girl looks up, shocked, and that's what seals our fate. Our eyes meet, and I nod at her, determined to rid this world of another Grimm. She continues to distract the beast while I make the decision to just cut off its head. It would be the most effective way to kill it. The only problem is that my blade might not be strong enough to cut through that much bone armor.

I make another rash decision. Just as the white blur comes around, I grab her, throw a portal and make sure to land in the tree right behind the creature. I look her square in the eye, and see the slight panic. "Calm down. I just threw a portal. The darkness and weird gravity effect is normal."

She puts her hand to head, seeming to forget that she's holding a sharp blade. "Whoa. That was pretty awesome. That's your semblance?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, but we have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. We need to get through the bone armor, but my blade won't be sharp enough to cut through it effectively."

I look down to the smaller girl that's no crouched in the tree, looking at the very confused Ursa. "I thought they could sense negative emotions?" She shrugs and looks back at me. "What if it's not the sharpness or the strength but the force needed to break through that is the problem?"

I look at her and then back at the Ursa, who seems to have calmed down in such a short time. It's like he can't even sense us. I narrow my eyes at the girl and then look back at the Grimm. "What do you have in mind to increase the force, then?"

She smiles at me, and I'm pretty sure that that smile should be labelled evil, but on her, it just looks so out of place. "Speed."

I raise my eyebrow. "Speed?"

"Velocity, acceleration. A human actually reaches maximum velocity as they fall at about a few hundred feet." She shrugs, that smile still on her face.

I look at her, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She just point to the sky. "Up there. Falling from way up there could create enough force to sever the head from its body. That is unless you want to just keep hacking away at it for hours and most likely die."

How the hell did she even come up with this plan? I look up at the sky and then back at the Ursa. "You want me to fall from a few hundred feet to kill one Grimm?"

She throws her head back and whispers a laugh. "No. I want you to create a portal and send me through."

I look at her skeptically. "Why you?"

She looks me in the eye, and I can see concern and something else, something I can't identify, in them. "Because I'm not sending you to your death because of my stupid, convoluted plan."

"If you think it's so convoluted, then you shouldn't be doing it?"

She shrugs. "We can always run and let the next person deal with this one, but I don't think it's sit well with me if I send someone else to an early grave. I'd rather it be me."

She's serious. She's really serious. She'd rather risk her life than someone else's. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? I narrow my eyes at her. "Fine, but try not to die. I still need a partner."

She giggles. "No promises, but I'll try."

I throw a portal in front of us and try to make the gate come out as far as I can see up. It's a relatively cloudless day, so there's not much to get in my way. I stick my hand through, making it appear up there. "Is That far enough?"

She squints and looks up and then back at the Ursa. "Just a little to the left." I move the gate over, and she gives the affirmative.

I wince as I feel my Aura start to take a downward spiral. "Come on. At this rate, I'm going to be out of Aura, and you can't make your death jump."

She takes a deep breath and literally dives in. When I see her come out of the exit gate, I let my control slip, making the gates disappear. Her dive is strangely graceful, but then she starts to spin. Rose petals fall from the sky, and I hold my hand out to catch one, hypnotized by the sheer beauty. She stops spinning when she becomes blur. I can't see her blades or even her body, just the white outline of her cloak. There's a crash, the cracking of bone, and a boom that could make your ears bleed. I cover my eyes as dust scatters as the earth beneath the Ursa is torn apart, making a crater. When the dust settles, I see the girl kneeled in the very center of the crater, panting. Beside her is the disintegrating corpse of the Ursa Major. I jump from the tree and walk over to her. She stands rather easily, sheathing her blades as she straightens.

She smiles a dazzling smile, one of pure triumph. "Hey, I didn't die!" I facepalm. This is certainly going to be a long four years.

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't regret being paired with her. She's been the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I kneel next to the crater, amazed that it's still there. This is where it all started. That stupid stunt, her wish to save lives, that's where it started. I can feel that that's where I started developing these stupid feelings. This is where everything started to churn within me, bringing me to the horrible, inexplicable conundrum that I've obviously created for myself. I hear the rustling again. I tense, but this time, I'm not quick enough to pull my blade. Out tumbles a body, stark white almost. I come face to face with not silver eyes, like I expected, but strikingly green eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Sooooo, what did you think? Can anyone guess the newest addition to the story? Come on, I gave you a good clue! Yes, they're in the series! Oh, and they are adults in canon, so that narrows your search a bit. :) The development I want from this character is going to last a couple of chapters, with a few entrances down the road. They're going to be a background story, really, with no direct perspective. I just seriously wanted this person in the fic, any fic, really, but I had the idea during this one, so yh. Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE! Another chapter! Yes! I got it written... *dances strangely, garnering looks from surrounding people* Woo!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: Who The Hell Are You?

I blink, focusing my eyes. I look down at the person that came crashing through the bushes. "Who the hell are you?" It's a kid, a girl. She has short, blonde hair and is wearing glasses.

She clutches her torn, white dress nervously. "Are you a Huntress?"

I'm taken aback. This little girl, what is she doing way out here? "Forget that, kid. What are you doing out here?"

She bites her lip, and I can see her holding back tears. "I live here."

"Here?" I look down at her incredulously.

She laughs. "Well, not here, specifically, but nearby."

I look her up and down. She can't be more than ten years old. "What's your name, and why are you our here?"

She clears her throat. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Glynda Goodwitch, and, um, this is my home now." She stares me straight in the eye. Not many people can do that. They say that the red unnerves them, reminds them of Grimm eyes. I'm certainly impressed by this midget.

I give her a rare smile. "Hmm. How long has it been since you ate?"

Her stomach growls, making her blush. "I'm quite fine, thank you. I'd rather not go into the city, if you please. They're looking for me."

I sigh. The girl's obviously hungry. I can't just leave her out here. What the hell am I going to do with her, though? Maybe Ozzie will let me keep her. Wait, why would I want to keep her? I shake my head and sigh, resolved to get this girl out of such a Grimm infested area. I grunt. "We're not going to town. Come on, I'll get us to Beacon."

The girl's eyes light up, and I'm not entirely sure why until she opens her mouth. "Beacon!? Really? I've always wanted to go there." She looks up at the cliff dreamily. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going."

She starts walking toward the cliff at a very controlled pace. I can't help it. I bust out laughing. This little girl thinks that she can climb the cliff? Oh, this is hilarious. "Okay, kid, but why are you walking away? We're going by portal."

She stops and turns around, confused. "Portal?"

I throw a vortex up, making her gasp. "Yeah, now come on. I'm hungry, too, now." I reach my hand out instinctively.

She takes it very hesitantly, almost worryingly. "Are you really taking me to Beacon?"

I look down at her and raise an eyebrow. "Why would I lie?"

"Adults lie. I've been caught up in them too much for me not to know that."

What has this girl been through? I feel pity start to grow for her, but I tamp it down. It's not a good idea to show pity for her. She's not going to be around, so I don't need to feel anything for her. It'll just hurt worse when I have to let her go, like hving to let a pet go or something. I frown down at her. "I'm not lying. So, are you going to get in? I can't hold it open forever."

She looks at me skeptically, almost like she's older than ten, like she's seen enough for a few lifetimes. "Fine, but I don't trust you right now."

I roll my eyes. "Duly noted. Now, jump in."

I set the exit gate to land in the middle of the dorm room. I can't have a dirty, wild looking girl roaming around Beacon. People will get suspicious or whatever. When we land, I have a startled Summer looking at the girl that's clutching her head on the floor. She, always the mothering type, runs to the girl. She looks up at me very angrily. "What the heck are you throwing children through your portals for?"

I hold up my hands in defense. "Hey, I found her. She came here willingly."

Summer rolls her eyes. "I didn't say you kidnapped her, Ray. In all seriousness, though, where is she from?"

I shrug. "I have no idea. She lives in the Emerald Forest, she said. I just brought her here to clean up and get food."

Glynda groans. "God, you should have warned me that it would give me a headache. Sheesh."

I laugh again. "Yeah. Would you have gone if I said that one consequence of the portal was pain?"

She looks at me with defiant eyes. "Maybe."

"You tell yourself that, kid. Now, go into the bathroom. I'll root around for some clothes for you." I gesture to the door to my right. "And don't forget to scrub. You can use my stuff. It's the red containers and all."

The girl only looks at me once before running into the bathroom. I laugh softly when she shuts the door. Summer comes in and lays her hand on my arm. I look down into her eyes and swallow. "You're doing a very kind thing, Ray. The only question I wanna ask is: why?"

I don't really know. There's just something about her, something that reminds her of me but more alone. At least I had Qrow. This girl doesn't have anyone. At least, I don't think she does. She never really told me why she was in the forest. What could drive a girl to those lengths? I just shrugs. "She snuck up on me, and I figured I'd just take her with me."

Summer looks at me with those eyes again. She's seeing right through me. "Right. Anyway, shouldn't you be looking for her some clothes?" She leaves the room, laughing at my expense. This is going to be torture. I just know it.

I find the girl a suitable-like shirt, Summer's, and a pair of mid thigh shorts that are actually just below the knees on her, also Summer's. It can't be helped that Summer is the smallest on the team. The girl is now towel drying her hair while humming, sitting on my bed. "That was so great. I haven't had a shower in months. I especially liked your scents. Roses, I presume?"

I look at her and almost blush. I'd switched scents a few weeks ago, maybe subconsciously, because of a certain someone. "Where does a kid learn to talk so properly?"

She adjusts her glasses. "I read."

I roll my eyes. "Right. Well, you look kinda dumb in those clothes, but it's the best we have. I'll go into Vale and get some more after we go eat." I check the clock. "Lunch is just now being served. So, let's get to it."

She shrugs. "I look silly? Have you looked in a mirror?"

I look down at my combat attire then back at her. "Touché."

She grins in victory, and it reminds me of Summer's smile way too much. "So, you said 'eat?'"

I laugh again and open the door, gesturing for her to go through. "Yeah. The cafeteria is that way. Let's go."

The walks tensely, with her back straight. "What are the choices?"

I quirks my eyebrow. Wouldn't she not care if she hadn't eaten well in a while? What is her story? My curiosity is put on pause as soon as I open the door to the cafeteria. The general chatter is enough to give me a headache. I head over to the plates and take one for me and one for Glynda. I look at the selection of food and back at Glynda. "Well, It seems like we're having spaghetti tonight. You want with meat or without?"

She really looks like she's thinking it over. "What kind of meat?"

I shrug. "Mistralian meatballs, I think. Don't quote me on that." I point at her to emphasize my statement. This kid is really weird, and I'm having a very hard time trying to figure out if it's good or bad.

She scoffs at me, scoffs! "It doesn't seem like you're right a whole lot, so I won't."

"Why, you little." I flick her on the forehead.

Her hand moves to her forehead to rub at the spot that I hit. "Hey! What was that for?"

I stick my tongue out at her. "For being annoying. So, meat or no meat?"

"Meatballs, please." She holds up her plate for me to fill it. I give her a generous portion. She is a growing girl, after all. After her, I put a good bit of it on my plate, too. "Can I have some fruit, too?"

"Sure. You go sit over there with the lady in the white cloak. What fruit and what drink?" I point off into the distance at a table in the corner with my team and a couple of others.

She smiles up at me. "An apple and some tea?"

She had to pick a hot beverage, didn't she? "Sure. Now, go on. I'll be there in a second." I look down at my plate. "Could you carry my plate, too?" She nods and carefully takes my plate in her hand. I watch her go, maneuvering around the students like nobody I've ever seen. I roll my eyes and turn to get our drinks and her apple. I don't really know how she takes her tea, so I just grab a bunch of sugar and a carton of milk, too. Walking over to the table, I automatically sit next to Summer, with the girl on my other side. "Here ya go, kid." I hand her her tea and milk and empty out the sugar packets from my pocket. "I didn't know how you liked it, so I got you these."

She smiles at me. "Thanks." Strangely enough, she's really polite while eating, with manners and everything. It's sort of scary, really. She doesn't have a single sauce splash or even a ring around her mouth. She's like a freaking queen or princess or something.

I feel Summer lay her hand on my shoulder, and as I turn, our noses almost touch. I blush furiously and lean back. "I haven't seen you smile this much, ever, Ray."

Qrow decides to chime in, then. "It's kinda creepy, really."

I look at her, confused. "I'm smiling?"

Summer nods. "You've been smiling since you dropped that girl in the room."

My brow furrows. "I have?"

"You don't feel it?"

This time, I frown. "No."

Summer rolls her eyes. "Come on. Smile. You're pretty when you smile." I just sit there, shocked. She called me pretty. I blush and turn away from her.

Why did she have to do that now, in front of other people? Ugh. I swear that, if I didn't know her better, she's evil, but she's just too nice and sweet for that. I could go on and on about her, and that's just too much for me. Glynda looks up at me when I turn away. She smiles and leans in to whisper to me, "Is she your girlfriend?" I'm shocked, yet again, but by a tiny, evil person. Wow, have I fallen low today. I shake my head furiously. The girl looks confused. "Why not?"

I lean in to whisper in her ear. "She couldn't possibly like me."

She just tilts her head in that cute way that kids do. "Why not?"

I sigh and put my head on the table. This girl just doesn't get it. I can't possibly believe that Summer Rose could ever like me. She's too… her, too sunny, too caring, too perfect, to ever look at me as more than a friend. Wait a minute. Wasn't I supposed to be against being more than friends with her to begin with? I thought I came to agreement with myself about this. I can't let this stupid crush ruin my friendship with my best friend. I don't want to lose her.

The girl leans in and whispers in my ear. "I think you should go for it."

I turn my head to the side and look at her in disbelief. "No!" I say that too loud. The people at our table turn to look at me. I sit up slowly, take Glynda's hand and start to go. She reaches for the table. "But I haven't finished my tea!"

I practically growl. "You can get some later." I pull her into the hallway and past the procession of students streaming into the cafeteria. They stared ,too, but for a whole different reason. I was pulling a little girl down the hallway with a strange, angry looking determination. That's not suspicious at all. I shake my head, dispelling those thoughts. It's not like I'm dragging her off to torture or something. I spin her around to face me. "Why did you bring that up in there?"

She just folds her arms across her chest and looks up at me, rolling her eyes. "You weren't doing anything about it. It's obvious you have a thing for each other. Go for it."

"I don't want to 'go for it.'"

She snorts. "You do. You're just scared." She raises her eyebrow at me, daring me to deny it.

I look away from that knowing look in her eyes, blushing. I'm not scared, am I? Is all of my insistence to preserve our friendship just an excuse? "I don't want to be." Meeting her eyes, I see a determination that wasn't there before. "You're insistent for an eight year old."

She huffs and crosses her arms. "I'm ten, thank you very much."

I can't help it. She just looks so cute. I ruffle her hair, making her give a startled gasp. "Oh, don't push it kid, but how'd you get so smart?"

She rolls her eyes and adjusts her glasses again. "I read a lot." She shrugs it off.

I quirks my eyebrow at her. "When?"

Her head falls, hiding her eyes. "Since I was little." She shakes her head and turns her attention back to me. "We digress. So, do you want to do something about your… whatever it is?"

I quirk my eyebrow. "Crush?"

She points at me. "Yes, that."

I laugh a bit. "What am I supposed to do about it? She's never going to return the feelings, so there's no point in it." She pinches me, PINCHES ME! "What the hell, girl!"

She holds up one finger. "One, my name is Glynda, not girl." She holds up another finger. "Two, you are being a complete idiot."

"Hey!"

She smiles and holds up another finger. "Three, I'm making you my new mission."

I roll my eyes. "You didn't have a mission to begin with."

She crosses her arms. "How do you know that?"

I poke her nose. "You're ten. There's not much that you could even do."

She gives me a devious smile and looks at me from over the top of her glasses. "Oh, there is a multitude of things that I can accomplish. My priority at the moment seems to be your love life, miss."

I roll my eyes. "Don't call me miss. Raven's fine." I scoff. "And what do you mean about my love life? I don't have one."

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Yet. The key word that you should have said is 'yet.'" She smiles again. "I believe that you can definitely win her over, especially with how she looks at you."

I look at her even more confused. "How the hell does she look at me?"

Glynda has that evil-like smile on her face again. "Oh, I don't know, lovingly?"

I give a snort of laughter. "Right, right. And maybe there's a unicorn Grimm that farts rainbows and licks peace." I roll my eyes.

She laughs. "Destroy a young girl's optimism and hope, why don't you? I could have been searching for one of those things my entire life, and you would have never known."

I snort a harsh laugh. "I can imagine you looking." What is it about this girl that brings out the sarcasm in me?

"As I was saying, I can help. All we have to do is set it up, get Summer to meet you, and you confess your feelings. Easy as pie."

I shake my head. "Pie isn't as easy as that. How the heck am I supposed to just confess?"

Glynda rubs her hands together. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've got a plan to up your confidence. Just leave it to me." This girl is going to be the death of me, but I don't see how I can get out of this. Somehow, I sense a foreboding doom ahead of me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: You were right! It was Glynda! Though, I suppose it was rather obvious. lol. She is the story under the story... So, yh. I just liked her, and I wanted her to be cute and little and totally Glynda, so, we get 10 year old Goodwitch! Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Home

Oh god. What the hell is wrong with this girl? She's been talking in circles for an hour now. All I can do is sit in the library and pretend to listen. I start to doze off, her weirdly soothing voice lulling me as she researches. Something, though, makes me sit up in a hurry. It's Ozpin's voice. Crap. I totally forgot to tell him about the girl. This is bad, really bad. We've been in here for hours. I look around, trying to pinpoint where his voice is coming from. Then, I hear another voice. It's Summer. He's talking to Summe, and they're coming this way. She could have already told him about Glynda, so there's really no escaping this.

"Well, Miss Rose, I am positive that we can come to an understanding about all of this." Ozpin says as he stops in front of our table.

"Professor Ozpin." I say, a worried look in my eyes.

"Ah, Miss Branwen. Fancy seeing you here."

I roll my eyes. "I'm pretty sure that Summer ratted us out." She gives me a sheepish look, trying to avoid eye contact. "Oh, stop. It actually made this easier. I forgot to tell Ozpin about her at all."

She quits her act. "What'd you do without me?"

I shrug. "Die, probably."

Her smile falters. "Don't say stuff like that, Ray."

I give her a small smile. "Eh, it's true. You've saved my ass so many times, it's not even funny."

She rolls her eyes. "We're partners. That's what we're supposed to do."

Glynda clears her throat. "If you two are done flirting, don't we have something to discuss?"

I go red. Why that little pest. "I believe that this child has a point. We do have something to discuss. I'd like to know how a small child even got into Beacon in the first place."

I blush even more, rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Well, I kinda found her in the Emerald Forest."

He takes a drink of his coffee, hiding his expression from us. When he puts his mug back down, his face is neutral. "And, what, pray tell, were you doing in the forest?"

I look away from him. "Would you believe me if I said I was reminiscing?"

"Hmm. Yes, I believe I would." He turns to Glynda, who is still at his side. "What is your name, child?"

She quirks her eyebrow. "Glynda Goodwitch, sir."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Goodwitch. May I inquire as to why a child such as yourself was in such a Grimm infested area?"

She clears her throat. "I am an orphan, sir. Bullies and authorities forced me into the forest months ago."

He tisks. "Poor child. Hmmm. Why don't I solve that dilemma for you. Would you like to be adopted and live here?"

She looks at his skeptically. "By who, sir."

"By me, of course. I've been meaning to settle down, and you seem intelligent and well behaved."

She scoffs. "Are you quite sure?" Oh, girl. Just take his offer. This is Ozzie we're talking about. He doesn't do anything without reason, but she doesn't know this. She doesn't know him like we do.

I sigh. "Go on, kid. Take his offer. He means it."

Glynda circles the professor, gauging him, I guess. I don't know what goes on in her head. If I could get an insight into anyone's mind, though, it would be Summer's. I'd know if she liked me or not, and I wouldn't be in this delimma to begin with. I sigh as Glynda stops in front of Ozpin. "I guess that is an acceptable offer. I'd love for you to adopt me."

Ozpin takes another sip of his coffee. "Consider it done, then. I'll have all of the papers signed tomorrow. I believe I can skip all of the extensive examination, considering my status. For now, you may stay anywhere you like in Beacon, other than a classroom or office. Team STRQ will take you to Vale to pick some clothes up. Everything will be arranged."

He smiles at her, making her tear up. "Thank you, sir."

"It's the least I can do." He pats her on the head and walks away.

I look at Summer, confused. "I would never have thought that Ozzie would have ever done something like that. I'd always taken him for a loner, ya know?"

Summer smiles. "I think it's sweet."

"Oh, it is. Don't get me wrong. I like the guy. He's an amazing Headmaster, but I always saw him as the self sacrificing type. I'd never assume that he'd ever want to settle down." I shrugs. "He might just be doing this so he can 'legally' start training her to become a Huntress."

Summer trails her fingers over her throat, like a slicing motion. "Don't be so negative. I'm sure he did it because he saw something in her that he liked, like her determination or intelligence. He's not heartless by any means."

I wave a hand in dismissal of that statement. "Oh, right, cause he didn't throw us off a cliff at initiation, telling us to hope we didn't die."

Summer pinches the bridge of her nose and puts her hand on my shoulder. I cease to think after this. My heart speeds up, and I become aware of how close she is to me. I can feel myself almost start to hyperventalate before Glynda speaks up. "I appreciate, whatever his reasons are. I will do as much as it takes to keep in his good favor and remain at Beacon. Thank you for the concern, though."

I look at her carefully before walking up to her, Summer temporarily forgotten. "If you need anything, from advise to a teacher or whatever, come see me. I'll see if I can help."

I feel Summer walk up behind me. "Me, too. I'll help, as well."

Glynda smiles at me, then winks. Oh no, what is she about to do. God damnit, can't she just leave my life alone? "Summer, may I speak with you later? I need some advice that I know she," She points her thumb at me harshly, "can't help me with."

I look at Summer to see her smiling. "Sure. Ray can be a bit negative at times, so, yeah, I'll help as much as I can."

My shoulders sag in defeat. "But, Sum."

She puts her forefinger to my lips. "Ah bup-bup, nope. She said that you couldn't help her, which I'm not saying you can't, but she asked me, and I'll do it."

I blush, looking down at where he finger touched me. She looks, too, and pulls it away, flicking her hood up quickly. Whoa. She touched my lips. I can feel my face, like it's literally on fire. I cough into my hand and turn away. "Well, if that's the case, I'll leave so she can ask you whatever she needs to. I'll catch you later, Sum, kid." I nod and leave the library, cheeks still aflame.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I wanted this to happen so bad. When I introduced her, I was like, 'mind, give me a sad story that won't leave too many scars.' And it did. I was fully able to make it where she had minimal psychological damage but still be displaced in the world. Ozzie, good old Ozzie sees something in her, and I sincerely hope that I can get to that little snippet, but if I don't I think I might make an accompaniment fic just for Glynda to show her growing up and becoming how she is now. Not now, of course, but it would solve any issues about unanswered questions. I do have a account. The link is on my profile. I'd love it if you donated. :) Follow, favorite, review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, guys. Another chapter. :) Another development. Read the title... Yh, that kind of development. :( Just read it, k?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6: A Spy and Pulled Heartstrings

Kicked out of the library, ugh. Well, really, I left on my own, but that doesn't excuse what the girl wanted to discuss. I bet she was planning this the entire time Ozpin was in there. Why did I even tell her that I liked Summer, like Summer? Present tense. I like her. I go up to the roof and lean against the wall. "Why does this happen to me?"

"Why does what happen to me?"

I jump, looking around the area to find Qrow sitting not five feet from me. "What do you want?"

He holds up his hands. "Hey, I'm not the one that disturbed your rest. This is my spot, you know."

I wave a hand of dismissal. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just needed to get away from some stuff."

He raises his eyebrow. "Personal or school related?"

I sigh and slide down the wall to sit. "Personal."

He pulls out a juice box and offers it to me. I take it and poke the straw in. "You wanna talk about it?"

I take a sip and shake my head. "No, the last person I talked to betrayed me."

He chuckles. "Is this about that little girl?"

I look at him, startled. "How did you know?"

He shrugs. "Tai has me following Summer. I popped into the library as soon as she went in with Ozpin."

I quirk my eyebrow at him. "Why are you here then?" I pause for a second. "No, wait, why does Tai have you spying on Summer?"

"Something about him wanting me to figure out if she likes him or something." He takes out another juice box and starts to drink it. What? Tai likes Summer? I look away. Summer's not going to go with me if someone like Tai is after her. This is ridiculous. Why did I even think I had a chance? He's better in almost every way. He's more optimistic, funnier, smiles more, has that, just, radiance about him. Why wouldn't Summer fall for him. A hand falls on my shoulder, and I look up. Qrow's confusion is palpable. "Why the hell are you crying?"

I touch my finger to my cheek and feel the wetness there. I'm crying, over this. What is wrong with me? I clench my fist and grit my teeth. I turn away from him as I feel more tears slide down. "Nothing." My voice cracks, and it's the harshest sound I've ever heard. I don't cry, or at least, I never cry in front of others. My brother has only ever seen it a few times, and that was when I was younger.

"It's not nothing if it has you in tears. You never cry." He moves closer and looks me in the eye. "What is it?"

I close my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." I try to move away, but he grabs my shoulder.

"Look at me. What is it?" I hear him take another sip of juice. "Do I have to kill someone?"

I look at him and roll my eyes. "No, it's nothing, really."

He takes a deep breath in and moves to sit in front of me. "Oh, sis, you can't lie to me. I'm pretty sure we have that twin EMS thing."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "It's not EMS, you idiot. It's ESP. EMS is emergency medical services." I sigh a small laugh. This is what I have to put up with.

He nods his head. "That, too."

He takes another drink from his juice box, making that annoying slurping noise that comes with emptying the box. He keeps doing it, and I smack it out of his hands. "God damnit. You know I hate that sound."

He smirks. "Yeah, but you stopped crying, right?"

I roll my eyes. He's so insufferable, but I couldn't ask for a better brother. "Thanks."

He smiles. "No problemo, sis. Now, what was it all about?"

I look around the roof, checking to make sure no one had shown up. "It was just something you said."

He quirks his eyebrow. "The EMS thing?"

"You know damn well that that isn't it. It was about Tai." I sigh at his obviously faked stupidity.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Is it because I'm invading Summer's privacy, 'cause I can tell you that I don't watch her in the bathroom." He holds up his hands in defense. "Honestly."

I smack the side of his head. "No, it was about Tai liking Summer." I hand my head as fresh tears start to trail down my face. Just thinking about it is more than I can take.

"Oh, what about it?" Is he really this clueless?

"Do I really have to spell it out?"

"Well, you did call me an idiot." He laughs a bit.

I take a deep breath and stare at him angrily. "I hate you."

He waves his hand in a circle, sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sure you do."

I glare at him. "I like Summer, okay?" I whisper it, really. I don't like admitting it out loud, so I whisper it. If I say it too loud, it might just hit me all at once. Someone could overhear it. It could be passed on as a rumor. It could affect what I have with Summer now. I can't risk that, so I whisper.

He cups his ear and looks at me expectantly. "What? I couldn't hear you."

I practically growl at him as I move closer. "I like Summer, okay?"

He smiles this time. "One more time."

I thump him on the forehead. "Fuck. Why do you have to do this to me?"

He shrugs, a smug smirk on his face. "It's fun."

"Well, stop it, okay?" I look at him incredulously. "This is actually a serious matter."

"Oh, I know. This is really your first crush, ever. I thought I'd be chasing off boys way before this ever happened."

I scoff. "Like I'd ever let you."

He rolls his eyes. "The point is that you're gay, right? Is that why you didn't want to tell me?"

I sag in defeat. "No. I just didn't figure everything out until about a week ago."

Qrow looks at me skeptically. "Are you serious? I've been noticing this for the last three and a half years, and it took you this long to even figure it out!?"

I place my hand over his mouth. "Shh. Don't tell everybody. I don't want people to tell Summer."

He grabs my wrist and tears it away from his face. "And why the hell not? It's fucking obvious that you two are into each other."

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "But I thought you were helping Tai."

He gives me a lopsided grin. "Who said I was helping him?"

I throw my arms out. "You did!"

"I said that I was following Summer at his request. I never said I was giving him the right information." He leans back, propped up by his hands.

My eyes widen. "You betrayed your own partner?"

He scoffs. "That's not betrayal. It's actually in his best interests, really. I'm just doing what's best for everybody."

"Oh." That's all I can say, really. Who is this, and what the hell happened to my brother? He used to be so self serving. The man sitting in front of me can't be him, but he has the same eyes, same sense of humor, same intelligence. I don't know anymore.

"Yeah, oh. I figured that you were just gathering your courage for after graduation. I had no clue that you were so clueless." He gives a bark of laughter.

I push his face, making him lose his balance and fall back as he still laughs. I stand up quickly and brush off the dust and dirt on my clothes. "Shut up." I turn on my heels and walk away from him, back to the library. I need to tell Summer before Taiyang can get to her. What if she accepts his offer before I can tell her? What if she thinks that I don't care? I start to rush as the prospects and thoughts over take me. Soon, I'm at the library. I walk to the back, where I left Glynda and Summer a while back, hoping that they're still there.

I walk around the corner and see something that breaks my heart into a million tiny pieces. Summer is pressed up against the end of the bookcase by Tai, and it seems that they're kissing. I can't exactly tell from this angle, but that's what it looks like. I'm frozen in place, wanting to move but can't. This is the worst possible scenario I could have ever thought of but didn't. This is my life being ripped in two. This is a million cries of pain as my heartstrings are pulled to tearing. This is my love being taken right in front of me and being kicked and stepped on repeatedly. I feel the tear stream down my face as I turn away and start to run. I hear a "Raven!" being called behind me and what sounds like a crash and some horrible thuds, but I pay it no mind. I shut out the external noises as I race out of the building and into the forest at high speed, away from them, away from Summer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Mmm. Some sibling moment stuff. :) But then you cry... Oh no! Raven, don't just leave her! You're not supposed to run! :( I'm on , guys. Link is in my profile. :) Follow, favorite, review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Sea of Crimson

I sink to the ground, supported by a random tree. Bad things seem to just follow me, don't they? I'm pessimistic, caustic, never smile, and I swear to god, the next person who tells me that I should just dress all in black, I'm just going to kill them. I look around to see which forest I ended up in, and sure enough, it's Forever Fall. This is the place where we were last week, the place where I discovered the symptoms had a connection. Qrow's right. I wince at that statement. Never would have thought I'd ever admit that, but I am dense. I mentally connect the dots. I did realize earlier that I started to feel for Summer at initiation, but I passed that off as her being my first friend.

Standing up, I make my way farther into the forest, not really knowing where to go, just walking. I sigh as I make it to a small cliff with a large boulder on it. I sit on the boulder and pull my knees to my chest. Looking off into the distance, all I see is a crimson sea of trees. The wind blows, making it all seem like waves, scattering leaves into the breeze. I sigh at the sight. Summer would have loved this. Just the flittering of her name across my mind makes fresh tears appear. I cry as I watch the beautiful mastery that is nature unfold before me. Soon, the sun is setting, and I realize that I haven't moved for hours. I slowly lower my legs, experiencing the numbness for the first time. The tingling sensation travels up my legs, making an almost painful spasm start in the muscles. I've never been the one to be inert or anything. I'm always moving, always training, but now, I couldn't care less.

I look out into the distance, affectively scared of might happen if I'm left out here in the dark. I try to stand, but the feeling isn't back in my legs as of yet. I sigh as I'm forced to sit back down. This day isn't turning into what I expected. I should have just stayed at the library, but then again, if I had stayed, I would never have known of Tai's intentions. I clutch my head. But then I wouldn't have gone back to the library and seen that. I wouldn't have run. I wouldn't have ended up out here. I wouldn't have been stuck in the wilderness as the sun sets. I try to stand again, and this time, it's successful. There's still a slight tingle, but it's nothing I can manage. I go to my hip, feeling for the pommel of my sword only to come up short. I forgot it. I facepalm at the stupidity that I've been showing the past few weeks. This is just great. My sword was a focusing tool for my portals. I sigh and focus my Aura, trying to cast a votex without my sword. I raise my right hand and toss a vortex, only for it to flux then close immediately after I cast it.

I kick the ground and try again, only for it to be smaller than the last and have the same result. "God damnit! What did I do to deserve this!"

I hear a twig snap. I turn around at the only disturbance I've had this entire time I'd been out here. "Raven?"

I sigh. She followed me. She can't see past the treeline, but she still followed me. "What is it, Summer?"

She breaks the treeline, coming toward me at a slow pace, almost cautious in each step. "Why did you run?"

I turn away from her, new tears falling from my eyes. I don't want her to see me like this. "WHy are you out here, Sum. It's about to get dark."

She laughs a little but I can tell it's forced. "I could ask you the same thing."

I fold my arms over my chest, trying to appear like I'm not hugging myself as her voice just seeps into my very being. I came out here to get away from her. She made her choice, and I need to come to terms with that, but I can't tell her that. "Sightseeing." Damn my voice. It has to crack right now, doesn't it?

She closer to me. I can see her cloak flowing in my peripheral. "Bull crap, Ray. You've never been the one to admire the nuances of nature. Tell me the truth."

She did it again. She saw right through me. I take a deep breath and do my best to suppress the remaining tears. It takes a bit, but I can feel the wind drying those that have already fallen. No more spill forth, and I finally turn to her. "I had to get away."

She comes closer and clutches my cheeks. "Oh, Ray, you've been crying." With her this close, I can't really hold it anymore. More tears slide free as a small sob chokes me, preventing from answering her, to tell her that she doesn't need to worry about it. She wipes one with the pad of her thumb, carefully spreading the salty tear out of its droplet form. "Why?"

I swallow and look down. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters, Ray." I look up to see her silver eyes fill with tears of her own. "You matter, and if someone hurt you or if you have a problem, I'm here for you. Always." She whispers the last part, and I feel the last of the dam break. New tears spring forth as I move forward and clutch her to me. She wraps her arms around my waist. I can feel her tears start to soak through my shirt. Why is she crying?

I shake my head and pull back. "Why are you crying, Sum?"

She gives me a teary smile. "Because you are, silly."

"I'm silly? You're the one crying for no reason." My tears have dried up. I don't feel them falling anymore. What is it with her that can just pull me apart and stitch me back up so thoroughly? I was just crying over her, and now, I'm almost smiling. She messes with my head, and I'm not all that sure it's a bad thing.

She nods her head once as she dries her tears with the heel of her palm. "Yes, you're silly, and maybe even impetuous and bullheaded. Oh, and you're definitely a hazard to your own health. Do you not realize where you are, and with no weapon, nonetheless?" She gestures widely at the forest surrounding us. Darkness has fallen, finally. All of the red is deeper, unbelievably deeper, like blood. The crimson waves become a sea of blood in the small bit of moonlight shines down. It's enough to make anyone quake in fear.

"Point, but that doesn't explain you coming after me."

She just hugs me again. "You're my partner. I'm supposed to have your back."

Right, partner. I sigh. "Well, as your partner, I suppose I should advise that heading back now would be a good idea."

She shakes her head. "You never did tell me why you ran and came here or why you were crying."

I look down at the ground, nervous and embarrassed at my response to that situation. "Don't worry. I think I can put it behind me now."

Summer looks at me worriedly. "You ran out, CRYING, Ray. That's not something I can ignore." She stomps her foot and gives me that look, the one that can make even a hardened criminal do her bidding.

I stare into her eyes, determined to get the upper hand in this conversation. I can't just tell her, can I? I can just enjoy the half a year we have left at Beacon, and then we can go our separate ways, right? Wrong. Those goddamn puppy dog eyes are going to be the death of me at some point. I sigh and sag in defeat. "I just, I saw Tai kissing you."

She looks at me, confused. "When?"

I look away from her and mumble my response. "In the library."

"But I've never kissed Tai."

I shake my head. "Please, don't lie, Sum. I saw it."

"I'm telling you the truth. I never kissed him, and he never kissed me. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." I close my eyes. That voice, there's no denying the validity of her statement when she uses that voice.

"Really?" My voice is low, pleading, really.

"Really, really, Ray. I wouldn't be able to kiss him. He's like a brother to me."

"Then why was he pushing you against the wall?" I choose now to look at her. The startled expression. Well, it's more of a surprised expression, really, like she was being asked a question that she doesn't necessarily know the answer to.

She shakes her head. "He was trying to ask me out."

My brow furrows in both anger and resignation. "Oh."

Her brow furrows, too. "But, then, I threw him into the stacks."

I turn around to her, disbelief etched onto my face. "No, you didn't."

She smiles proudly. "Oh, I did."

I laugh, imagining that. That must have been the huge booming I heard. "Why?"

She waves a hand of mock dismissal. "He was trying to keep me from finding you. His ego really needs work, and I decided to help deflate it for him." She gives a smug grin.

I can't help but smile back. "You didn't accept?"

She scoffs. "How could I? I'm pretty sure I'm in love with someone else."

I look down at her swallow. "Who?"

She laughs a little before looking up at me. "Oh, I'm sure you know them. They can be caustic, pessimistic, and pretty self centered sometimes, but they can also be sweet and caring. They're beautiful when they smile, and they make my heart pound and stomach flutter every time I look at them." She moves closer to me, inching her way toward me with every word. Is she serious? She's getting so close. I can feel my heart trying to come out of my chest.

"Oh." I can't say much else as she starts to lean into me. My mouth goes dry as her face is just inches from mine, her lips are just inches from mine. Our lips almost connect when there's a roar in the distance. We're both startled out of the trance that we were in to look in the direction of the sound. "Shit."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Awww, they were totally interrupted! I am such a tease. lol. I'm on , guys. I'd appreciate donations. ;) Follow, favorite, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Rescue

There it is, the source of that roar that interrupted that lovely moment that we were having. She just admitted that she likes me, and now I'm going to die. An Alpha Beowolf crashes through the trees, landing in front of us. Oh shit. I don't have my weapon, and I can't throw a portal right now. This is just great. We basically just confessed to each other, and this fucking Grimm has to just come out of nowhere. My life is just this bad, isn't it? I have such terrible luck that I fall in love with my best friend, take my brother's advice, mistaking a rejection for an acceptance, our kiss being interrupted before it started, and then find out that the thing interrupting us could possibly kill us.

"Well, hell, and I thought that trouble followed me, Ray." Summer says with all the sarcasm she could probably muster at such a moment.

"Summer, it probably did follow you." I reply snarkily.

She pulls her weapons silently and skillfully out of their sheathes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just stay behind me." I huff at this. I don't like the whole damsel in distress thing, but I guess I have to go along with it, at least until I can either make a portal or find a weapon.

The Alpha looks at us curiously, probably assessing our danger level or something. I can't exactly get into a Grimm's mind or anything. Its stance lowers, like it theorizes that it can just ignore us, and we'll either go away or disappear. I guess he was expecting to face a more formidable opponent. I almost want to shout that it should have just attacked, and we would would have given it a fight. I see it tense, then. He turns slowly, sensing something that we can't possibly pick up yet.

I hear a slightly familiar voice come through the trees. "It went that way! Come on!"

An entire team crashes out of the trees in pursuit of the Beowolf. My memory actually comes through, though. Team GRAS! I haven't seen them in forever. They were sent out about two weeks ago for the decimation of a Forever Fall pack of Beowolves. They must be almost done, judging by their pursuit of the Alpha. "Violet, Sapphire, take the east and north positions. Corner it." Garnet is commanding them effortlessly. They all look tired, almost drained of energy and Aura, but they'll keep fighting. That's just what they do, what we do, as Hunters and Huntresses.

Garnet steps up and raises his pistols at the Beowolf. "Pearl, make it rain." Suddenly, Dust start to fall onto the Grimm, coating him in red. "Violet, peg him." Violet takes her weapon and transforms it into a pike-like spear, driving it into the side of the monster, slicing clean through to the other side. The spear sticks into the ground so deep that the Grimm can't escape. Garnet grins widely. "Sapphire, light it up." Flames dance across her hands, illuminating the night in a brilliant blue flame. She throws the flame at the same moment that a shot rings out. Garnet had fired a shot at the Grimm, wounding it terribly as the flames engulf it. Violet lets the fire burn until she's sure the Grimm is down before pulling her weapon from the beast. The Beowolf gives one last roar of pain before it starts to disappear.

Beside me, Summer slips her swords back into her sheathes. "Whoa. That was awesome."

I throw my arm around her. "Hey, at least we didn't die."

The flames die out, leaving us in almost total darkness. There was a few sighs of relief, but they were soon replaced by whispers and a questioning air. Team GRAS comes to stand in front of us. "What the hell are you doing out here, Branwen? I thought you had better sense." Garnet is his usual, blunt self, I see.

I roll my eyes. "I thought today was a good day to take a walk in one of the most dangerous forests surrounding the school."

"It's not day, you idiot. It's fucking dark."

I look around, pretending not to have noticed. "Oh shit, you're right. I could have sworn that it was noon."

He scoffs. "Still sarcastic, I see."

"Still an ass, I see."

He just rolls his eyes. "You're one to talk. Really, though, why are you out here," He looks at my left hip, looking for my weapon, "and with no weapon, at that?"

"I decided to take a stroll and lost track of time. I wasn't lying." I don't have to tell them why.

He motions to Summer. "And her?"

I sigh heavily. "She came to find me."

He rubs his chin. "Ah, well, come on. We gotta head to Beacon anyway. We'll give you an escort."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, but you mention this to anyone, and I'll have your head."

He holds up his hands in defeat. "Like I'd try that. I'm pretty sure Violet's have my head."

"Damn right, I would." A feminine voice calls from behind him.

"Sheesh, can't get a break, can I."

A chime-like laugh comes from beside me. "Not with a team full of girls, you don't."

Garnet pouts. "But, Pearl, I didn't choose my team."

She just rolls her eyes. "You're our leader. Act like it. Don't be a simpering idiot."

Sapphire is the odd woman out. She doesn't exactly talk all that much. She's more of an 'actions speak louder than words' person, so she just walks up and smacks him on the back of the head before flicking her hand, making flames appear in her palm. She starts to walk away, expecting us to follow. We all jog to keep up with her, but it was totally worth it. After about an hour of walking, we make it to Beacon. I wave at the others as Summer and I break from the group. They have to go to Ozpin for debriefing, and we have to head to our dorms.

I stop her when we get to the entrance to the dorm hall. "Summer, what did that almost kiss mean?"

She smiles and moves closer to me. "I knew you were dense, Ray, but I had no idea you were blind. What did it look like?"

I turn away from her. "I just want it to be clear. Are we together, now?"

She puts her arms around my waist and looks into my eyes. "It's all up to you. Apparently, I put you through an unnecessary emotional rollercoaster. The least I can do is let you decide where we go from here."

I smile at her and bring my hand up to her cheeks. Gently, I caress her bottom lip with my thumb. They're so soft, and I just want to kiss her. "Can we be together?" I whisper it so softly.

"I would like to be." He voice is equally as light, like it's a wisp of the wind, barely even there, but I hear her as clear as the night sky tonight.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek. What is it with me and crying today? I've been an emotional wreck. Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me? What happened to my usual stoic attitude? Why does she make me so weak and so strong at the same time? These, though, are tears of joy. It feels like my heart is ready to burst from the happiness that swells within it. I lean down and capture her lips hesitantly. It was short, but it hopefully got my message across. "I'd love to be together. Would you be my girlfriend, Sum?"

She answers with another kiss. This one's longer and better, fireworks inducing even. I've never imagined that it'd ever be like this. I feel her pulse hammering away. It's like every light dims in her wake but only because she shines brighter than them all. I feel the warmth that she exudes, and it completes me. I pull away for air and stare into her eyes. Her lips lift into a small smile. "That was a long time coming, Ray."

I'm still a bit mesmerized. "Yeah." My voice is light and dazed.

She giggles and takes my arm to guide me to the dorm. "You're so cute."

I roll my eyes. "I am definitely on the other end of the spectrum when it comes to cute."

"Nope, cute." She pokes my cheek as we get to the door. "So, wanna tell them?"

I stare at the door. Qrow probably already knows, and Tai probably suspects, so, "Yeah. I think we should."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Mmm, yh, Qrow knows... How will Tai take it, though? I don't even know at this point.**

 **Mmm, I have a account, yh. The link is on my profile. ;) Wouldn't mind being supported.**

 **Anyway, Follow, favorite, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! A new chapter! Woo. Ok, yh, this isn't all that exciting, but I'm excited about another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9: Reactions and Interactions

"You rejected me for her?" Tai is obviously furious. He's pacing the floor frantically, kicking juice boxes around.

Why is Tai so fucking mad? Ugh, men and their fragile egos. Qrow stands up and puts his finger on Tai's chest. "You better calm the fuck down before you say something you'll regret."

Tai holds his hands up before running his hands through his hair again. "But shit, man. I thought you were on my side."

Qrow sits back down and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you're my bro and all, but she's my sister. How the hell am I not supposed to help her?"

I just sit on my bed, facing away from them. I knew it was going to be like this. I knew there would be fighting and yelling as soon as Summer asked me if I wanted them to know. I didn't want this. I let myself lean forward, folding my arms in my lap and resting my head on them. My life just got infinitely more complicated with just one thought, one feeling, one kiss, or was it two?

I get distracted by my own thoughts and don't notice that Tai had come to stand in front of me. He pokes my head. "Are you dead or something. You know I didn't mean it, right?"

I roll my eyes, but realize that he can't see me. I sit up slowly and glare at him. "Oh, right, cause I cared what you thought to begin with."

He holds up his hands. "Whoa, what's with the sting there, miss dark and gloomy?" He puts down his hands to scratch his temple with his forefinger in thought. "But you know, this is kinda hot, right? I mean, two girls? Yeah, totally hot."

I stand up and push him by his face. "You're gross."

He laughs as he falls backwards onto Summer's bed. "I'm just telling the truth." He looks behind me. "Qrow, don't you think it's hot?"

I turn around to see him pause mid sip of his juice and spit it out. "Ew, gross." He gestures to me. "She's my sister, dude!"

Tai just shrugs. "I don't think even that would turn me off."

I roll my eyes again. "Just shut the fuck up, please." Tai just rolls off Summer's bed and walks over to his. I look over at Summer, who has been overly quiet, to see her asleep in my bed, cloak, weapons, and all still on. I sigh and reach to at least take her shoes and weapons off. After sliding them off of her, which she strangely slept through, I go into the bathroom and change into my night clothes and lay in Summer's bed. It smells like her, like roses and that unique, only her, smell. I sigh and breath it in like a crazy stalker before pulling the cover over me and going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in the middle of the night. Everyone else is asleep, and I can't exactly find a reason for waking. Everything is pitch black, with only the tiny bit of light our charging coms are making illuminating the room. I look around, seeing as much as I could in the dim light. Why did I wake up? The bathroom door opens, and out comes a small, white blur in the darkness. Then, I find myself face to face with Summer as she climbs into the bed beside me.

She lifts the covers carefully and just slides in. "Shh. It's just me."

I roll my eyes, even though I she probably can't see it. "I know, but why are you in my bed?"

She laughs a little, but it's muffled as she buries her face into my shoulder. "This is my bed, Ray."

"Even so, why?" I'm not reprimanding her or anything. Really, I'm nervous and kind of happy that she decided to slide in with me.

She just snuggles deeper into my side. "Warm."

I can't help but wrap my arm around her to pull her closer and bury my face into the hair on top of her head. I chuckle a bit as her breathing slows and she falls asleep. My heart constricts, but this is in a very nice way, like I'd just seen or heard the cutest thing in the world, and maybe in a way, I have. I smile into her hair and close my eyes, slowly falling into a warm darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm brought out of a really good dream, one of warmth and Summer sleeping with me, by a flash of light. "Ugh, turn it off." I try to roll over only to find a weight on my chest and something wrapped around my stomach. I slowly crack my eyes open to see a grinning Qrow standing over me with a camera. "What the hell, Qrow?"

He chuckles softly. "Shh. You're going to wake the sleeping runt." He points beside me.

I look down and all I see is black and red hair. Shit, so it wasn't a dream after all. I nod to him and sigh. Do I wake her up, or do I just leave her alone? I just lay my head back down on my pillow in resignation. There's no way that I'm going to be capable of waking her up when she looks so cute and comfortable. I blush as she suddenly rubs her face right into the side of my boob.

Qrow laughs. "That face!" He snaps another picture.

I growl low in my throat. "God damnit, Qrow, give me that fucking camera right now!"

He waves it in front of me. "Or what?" Gesturing toward Summer, he says, "You don't want to even wake her up. What can you do that won't cause her to be jostled?"

A low hum comes from beside me, and I look down to see a very sleepy Summer just waking up. "You guys are too loud." She rubs her eyes with the hand that she had wrapped around my waist, effectively freeing me.

I suppress the awe that wanted to come out when I see how cute she is. "Sorry, Sum."

She pats my head and sits up. "It's fine." As she stands, she swipes the camera from Qrow and hands it to me.

"Hey! That's mine!" He protests and tries to get it back, but I perfected the game of keep away years ago for just such occasions.

"Nah nah, nope. Not anymore." I throw the camera over his head to Summer, who catches it deftly while still looking through her clothes.

She turns to me after stashing the camera in her cloak. " Where are my only pair of shorts?"

At the word shorts, a flashback makes me realize that I had given them to the kid. I look down at the floor while poking my forefingers together. "I kinda gave them to Glynda."

I hear her let out a deep breath, and I look up. There isn't an expression of anger or disappointment on her face, and for that, I am glad. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

I look at her pleadingly. "Sorry, though."

She smiles and walks up to me to give me a kiss. "Don't worry about it."

Something soft hits the back of my head at a speed that shouldn't be possible. "No, guys. Just, not with us around!" I turn around to see Qrow with another pillow, ready to hit me again.

I hear a laugh from across the room and turn to see Tai. "You know, I really don't mind, but could you wait til I get my popcorn and a good observation point?"

My face twists into an expression of disgust. "Damnit, Tai. Why do you have to be so fucking pervy?"

He smiles and shrugs. "I guess it's just in my nature."

I hold up my fist. "And I guess it's just in my nature to beat the shit out of you." I start to walk toward him when a knock sounds on the door. I go and open to see the kid standing there with her hands behind her back and a huge smile on her face.

She rocks back and forth expectantly. "Hey."

I look at her curiously. "What's up, kid?"

Her smile falls a millimeter. "Don't you remember?"

I wrack my brain for anything, something to do with the kid and probably today. Oh, shit, shopping. I have to take her shopping. "Ah, shopping."

Her smiles gets infinitely brighter at my remembrance. "Yes!"

Oh god, this is going to be a long day. "Just let me get ready, okay?" She nods enthusiastically as I let her in and start to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where are we going?" Glynda asks enthusiastically.

I'd asked Summer to come along with us to get everything for her. I don't think I could have handled her on my own. SHe's more reserved than most kids, but she still has that tendency to just ambush you with excitement or a crazy idea. I've only known her for a day, and I know that already. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "You've asked that at least thirty times now. Could you just give it a rest?"

I hear a gasp and look at Summer just in time for her to hit me lightly on the shoulder. "Don't get a tone, Ray. She's just a kid."

I turn to her and stop. "But she's been asking that question almost every single step we've taken from the airship fields!"

"She's a kid. It's what they do. Just calm down and talk to her nicely."

I sigh and concede. I spin around to tell Glynda where we're going only to see an empty spot. "Glynda? Kid? Where are you?" I look around frantically, trying to figure out where the hell she could have gone. I cup my hands around my mouth and yell. "Glynda!" People turn to stare at me, but I don't care. The kid is gone.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Ray, calm down. We'll find her." She takes my hand, and I nod, calming just a tad. With that, we started our search for the girl, leaving no stone unturned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Oooooo. Development! Conflict! Cliffhanger! Lol. Sorry about that. Maybe, but it is another chapter. So, um, yh. I liked how Tai went straight from angry to pervy. He'll be laid back from here on out. I don't see him capable of holding a grudge, you know? Like Yang. Glynda being more of a kid was refreshing, too. Things are going to happen, some bad and some good, but things nonetheless.**

 **Mmm, I do have a account. The link is on my profile. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Snippet from the Past

Glynda

I stop in my tracks. No. No, it can't be them. The first time I get into the city, and they're right there. I can't face them, not after those months of torment. There's no way that I'd be able to handle the situation, to opt out of their incessant teasing and torment. I'd have to run or stick around and grit my teeth. I don't think I could be able to take it right now, especially when my life is starting to take a turn for the better.

I look around, trying to listen to the conversation that I started. Dimly, I hear Raven say, "You've asked that at least thirty times now. Could you just give it a rest?"

I try so hard to shake myself out of this nervous and fearful stupor that I seem to have fallen into, but I can't. I look at Raven as she argues with Summer. For a second, I think I could actually smile at them. They look so much like an old married couple, and I'm so happy for them, but right now, my priority is to get away from those bullies as soon as I can without getting seen.

I gasp softly. They seem to have seen me. One of them points to me, and the others look. I panic. I do what my instincts tell me and run. I run away from them. I just take off, no warning. I duck into an alley to avoid them and come across a dead end. Oh god. Oh no. I hear footsteps coming down the alley, and I hide behind a dumpster. I take a deep breath, and even though it smells horrible, I feel safer. The footsteps stop. I strain to listen for anything else. I gasp when I'm suddenly pulled from my hiding spot. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you, mini bitch?"

I tremble in fear before I take a deep breath. "Ever since I left?"

He slaps me across the face. You know, I'm pretty sure that most thirteen year olds don't bitch slap someone younger than them. "Don't be a smart ass. You thought you could just leave, especially after all that time we put in you?"

I cringe, prepared for another smack. The other one, though, steps in. "Yo, boss," did this kid just call him boss? So, he did it. He made top dog after I left. Now he's the leader of the street rats. Brilliant. "Don't you think that it would be a good idea to reinitiate her?" I look up to see an evil gleam in his eye. Shit. Initiation is brutal. I had to go through it when I turned eight. That's where the scar on my shoulder blade came from. They cut you five times, deeply, and see if you survive with only wrapping it to stop the bleeding. It's a horrible ritual from the old days. The gang that took over the orphanage, not the adult gang but the kids, use it to get the strongest members. If you die, it's no skin off their back, but it is skin off of yours.

The boss grins. "You know, have I ever told you that you're a genius?"

"Uh, no boss."

"Good, cause you're not. Now, take and hold her down."

I struggle, but it makes no difference. They have me on the ground, and I can feel the blade, the cold edge, pressing into the opposite shoulder blade from my first initiation. Before it can start, though, a voice rings down the alley. "What the hell!" I look up, and through the tears, I see Raven marching down the alley, furious. Thank god. Thank god, she found me. I didn't even think about the m, really, when I ran. All I wanted to do is get away from them, but I just trapped myself. The boys let go of me to face their newest opponent. In this moment, I could really feel bad for them. I could, but I don't. I stand slowly, hearing a few grunts and metal hitting concrete. I look over to see both of the boys on the ground, unconscious. At least, I hope they're unconscious. I look Raven in the eyes, and suddenly, I'm crying anew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven

That was one of the scariest moments of my life. "You almost gave me a heart attack." I run up to her and pull her into a hug, cradling her to my chest. "Shh. I'm here. I promise to never let anything like that happen to you again."

She looks up at me with tear filled eyes, and I know right then that I'd do just about anything for this girl. I push her hair back from her face and smile. She sniffle a couple of more times before wiping her face with the heel of her palm. "Really?"

"Really." I hug her to me again.

I tighten the hug before a cough makes me let go and look up. I blush as I see Summer staring at me with these eyes. I don't know the emotion behind them, really, but I know that it kind of captivates me. "Don't crush her, Ray." She smiles, and I see an amused twinkle in her eyes, behind that still unidentifiable emotion. "I didn't know you had such an emotional streak there, Raven. Where did that come from?"

I shrug. "I just… I saw her… and they were… I just didn't want her to get hurt." I hangs my head before looking back at the girl, at Glynda. Her tears are dried, and she smiling sweetly at me.

She looks at me with a very mischievous smirk, like she hadn't just been held down a few minutes ago to be cut to ribbons. I take a deep breath. She's already over it. How? "Hey, Raven, where are we going?"

I blink. No, she didn't. God damnit! "What do you mean, 'where are we going?' You were just held down and almost sliced open. How the hell could you be over it that fast?"

She looks at me like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and I'm just missing everything. She looks at me like I'm an idiot, that's what. Then, she has the audacity to do this weird, puppy dog eyes thing. "Were you lying that you'd never let anything happen to me?"

Shocked, that's what I am. I look down at her with a curious gaze. Of course I didn't lie. Why would I ever lie about something like that? "No." I tell her plainly, though. There's no need to go into a litany of responses and compose them into a fucking musical for a simple answer.

She just nods and starts to walk out of the alley. "Then, I have the luxury to forget this ever happened." This girl is something else, really. I stand there, look back at the two unconscious boys, then start walking after her. I did promise, didn't I? I pass Summer, who is all smiles, and I can't help but plaster one of my own on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven

"Never going shopping with you two ever again. Nope. Never. Again." I punctuate the last five syllables very carefully, earning an eyeroll from both of them. I'm laden with shopping bags, and so is Summer. She's high maintenance, that girl. She wanted everything in specific colors and specific styles, and it scared me. Summer, though, had a blast, talking with her about styles and the like. I couldn't do it for the life of me. She wanted everything in either black, white, or purple. I mean, that's all fine and dandy, but some things just don't add up. Like, where the hell did she get a cape? She even had a ready drawn emblem to put on the back. I really think it suits her, though. A tiara? Yes, yes, that does suit her.

Summer just pokes my shoulder. "You know you had fun."

I scoff. I did, but that's not the point. The point is that there is too much unnecessary crap that she's forcing us to carry. "Fine, yes, I did have fun. After the shopping. When we went out to eat. That was my favorite part."

Summer rolls her eyes again. "Food, huh? Not time with your girlfriend?"

I blush and look away. "No fair. You know that I like hanging out with you."

She laughs, that laugh that always made me want to hear more. "I'm teasing, Ray."

I cough. "I knew that." I did? Well, brain, could you let me know next time?

I hear a cough. "You know, there's still a kid here, right? Don't get all mushy and crap when I'm around." I look down to see Glynda smiling at us warmly. "I'm happy for you, but it's a nuisance."

I roll my eyes. "You know, kid, how about a subject change? Where did you get your emblem?"

I see her take a deep breath. "I came to me in a dream a long time ago." How long ago? I mean, she's ten. It couldn't have been that long ago, right? I just let it go. It seems like a painful memory to bring up. I'd rather not have her cry again. I don't know if I could keep myself from crying if she ever did break down again. I shake my head and continue on. When did I turn all sentimental. Fuck, my life is certainly changing, and really, isn't it for the better?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Oh, that scene. I did promise a little bit more on Glynda, didn't I? Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea where this came from. She wasn't exactly in the street rat gang for personal reasons. She was selected. The leader before that crual bastard saw something in her, a steely determination that rivaled any he had ever come across. So, there you have it. SHe was forced in, but she never stole, never killed. She was the brains. She planned. Even at such a young age, she was brilliant. I wanted to put all of this in, really, but you have to understand that this isn't her story. It was all just a recap to tell you really why Raven's reaction is what it is. Hmm... Maybe there's a Glynda fic in the future. That's be fun.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Feel free to donate. I'd be much appreciative. :)**

 **One question... If I wrote an Adam x Weiss Pseudo-Stockholm Syndrome fic, how well would it be received?**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, my bad. I haven't been able to post as often as I like to. Sorry about that. I mean, between school and family, I'm not getting nearly as much done as I want to and you deserve. Sorry so so very much. Here's a progressive, yet almost totally off topic chapter for you. :) ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Unlocking

"But, Raven! I want you to train me." Glynda is really just laying it on thick.

I sigh as I look her in the eye. "I don't think Ozzie would appreciate me training you, Glyn. Plus, you haven't even had your Aura unlocked yet."

She crosses her arms over her chest in that defiant way that she usually does, almost every time I see her. "You can unlock my Aura."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "You know I love you, kid, but there are some things that I won't do, and this is one of them. Ozpin would kill me." A shiver of fear travels up my spine. The wrath of Ozpin is not something I want to incur.

She throws her hands wind. "Lots of kids my age have their Aura's unlocked! I just want to start training. I want to know what my semblance is." She pouts.

I cover my eyes. "Oh, not that face. Not THE face." This happens way too often for me to keep falling for it so much. "Are you stopping with the face?"

She sniffles a bit. "Yes."

I look through my fingers just a little bit to check. Nope, no she did not stop. I get drawn into the cuteness and sadness. Sighing, I put my hand on her shoulder. "He's going to kill me. I just know it."

She scoffs. "I wouldn't let him do that, and you dang well know it. Just get it over with."

I take a deep breath and gather my Aura in my center. I draw on it and pass it along my arm and into my hand. I have to break through the barrier guarding her soul, the one that covers every inch of her skin. I force my Aura through, trying to cause as little damage as I can. I close my eyes as the red light around me starts to grow brighter. I find the swirling mass of Aura inside her. There's a lot. If she learns to control it, she could be one of the greatest Huntresses of all time. I take another deep breath and start to pry open the thin barrier keeping all of her Aura contained. It starts to leak, and I feel the power start to surround her. I make sure that there's enough of a gap in the barrier to let it all loose before withdrawing my Aura back into myself.

I pull away from her and automatically start gasping for air. That was so hard. God damnit, why don't they tell you that when you get yours done? I look her way and see a purple glow slowly fade away. "You okay, there, kid?"

She looks at me with a smile. "I feel fantastic."

I smile and nod, still gasping for breath a bit. "Good."

Her smile goes away as she looks at me. "Are you okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course I am. It's going to take a bit more that that to knock me down." I stumble and trip over my own feet as exhaustion grips me. I catch myself, but I feel entirely too weak. I take a deep breath and try to stabilize myself. I take one more step and feel myself miss it. My legs give out, and I'm falling. I brace myself for the eventual contact with the floor, but it never comes.

I crack open my eyes to see myself surrounded by white. I look up and am capture by silver eyes and a soft smile. "Awe, it seems you've fallen for me."

I blush. "Thanks for catching me."

She rolls her eyes. "Why exactly did I need to catch you?" Good question, that.

I snort. "Oh, you know, overexertion." I wave it off and try to stand again, but my knees give out once again. Summer has to catch me again, and I give her a grateful smile.

"Overexertion, my ass, Ray. What the hell were you thinking, activating her Aura? Do you know what Ozpin will do to you?" She throws my arm over her shoulder to keep me up.

I sigh and lay my head on hers. "I know, but do you really think I'm impervious to that face that she pulls?"

She laughs at me. I'm so glad that she thinks it's funny that I can be outsmarted by a ten year old. "I never would have imagined you to be so susceptible to The Face."

"Oh, hardy har har. Yes, I can be conned by a kid. Laugh it up."

"I am. I totally am." She laughs even harder.

I hear a slight click. "What is all of this commotion about? And, Miss Branwen, why is your partner helping you stand?"

I gasp, and Summer helps me turn around. "Professor, what are you doing here?"

He sips at his coffee. "I was told that there were inexplicable, bright lights coming from this training room."

He knows. Oh shit, he knows. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm in a shit ton of trouble. My hands start sweating, and I swallow hard. "Sir?"

He narrows his eyes. "I can only guess that you activated her Aura. I only have one question: why?"

I gulp in fear. Averting my eyes, I clear my throat. "She wanted me to, Sir." All this time, I'm repeating in my head 'Please, don't be mad. Please, don't be mad.'

"Did she, now?" I look up again to see that he's no longer staring at me but at Glynda. I let go of Summer and find that I can stand on my own. I turn around to see her glowing again.

I gasp as things around her start to float, engulfed in a glowing, purple light the same color as her Aura's. Weapons and equipment are ripped from the wall as her reach spreads. Slowly, everything starts to gravitate towards her, like a magnet to steal. "Glyn!" The weapons point straight at her. I jump forward in time to see Glynda become startled. Everything loses the glow, making the weapons drop to the floor.

She gasps and falls forward as if totally out of breath. "What?" She looks up at us in confusion, panting and trying to get enough air in her lungs.

I open and close my mouth as I straighten up. I bite my lip and shake my head. "I think you just discovered your semblance."

She looks at me with a bit if shine in her eyes, the kind you'd get because of pure joy or excitement. "Really?"

I smile a little and nod, too relieved that she didn't die to have any real objection to her innocent enjoyment. "Yeah."

Beside me, Ozpin clears his throat. "Glynda."

Her eyes widen in hesitation and a hint of fear. "Yes, Professor?"

"While I am ecstatic that you have discovered your semblance, you did do it in direct disobedience of my orders. Why did you decide to risk not only your life but that of Miss Branwen's as well?"

Her smile is gone. A frown and look of shame replaces it in a split second. "I… I didn't think of that." She looks down as her lip starts to quiver.

His voice turns more stern than concerned now. "I must say that I'm extremely disappointed in you. If you wish to continue training, you will go to your room, now. Think about what could have happened." He gestures toward the door, of which she exits. He, then, turns to me. "And you, Miss Branwen, I suggest you think before you act next time. I thought you knew better. You're almost a graduated Huntress. You should think of safety before anything else. Go get some rest, the both of you." He turns and slowly walks away, leaving Summer and I to stare after him after his reprimand.

Summer grabs my arm and starts to pull me out of the training room. "You heard him. Rest."

I groan. "Can we at least cuddle?" That would be nice. I'd actually be able to rest.

She smiles back at me, still pulling me to the dorm. "That's the whole reason I'm even going with you, Ray." I make an 'o' with my mouth and nod, smiling. At least it's going to be a good ending for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter up. Barely a development between Summer and Raven, but something happened. I think the rest is going to be loosely connected chapters, like, still a part of the story line, but it's not going to be day by day things. 'K?**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. I'd appreciate any contribution.**

 **Thanks for staying with me. Follow, favorite, review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter. This time it's definitely fluff! I totally needed it, guys. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sharing Realizations

Where am I? I wake up slowly and feel something warm on top of me. I sigh and put my arms around it. This is really comfortable. I smile and close my eyes, ready to go back to sleep, but the warm thing in my arms moves, and my eyes snap open again. Why is there a warm thing on top of me? I crane my neck to a position where I can see who or what it is. I see white and very dark crimson. Summer? Oh, right. I nod to myself. We took a nap together. I smile wider at this. I let my head fall back on my pillow. Well, this is expectantly pleasant.

I hear a groan from her, and I just wrap my arms around her tighter. Please don't wake up. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can. I bite my lip and sort of hold my breath, making it where I'm taking such shallow breaths that I don' even think it would register. She just snuggles closer and puts one arm around my stomach. I'd breathe a sigh of relief, but I'm afraid that an sudden moves or noises could wake her up.

"Raven, stop trying to pretend to sleep and cuddle with me." I bite back a laugh at her statement. She knows me too well, it seems.

"Sure, sure." I pull her up until we're face to face. I touch my forehead to hers and smile.

"You know, you're cute when you try to deny that you actually wanted to cuddle." She smiles and gives me a light peck on my cheek before trying to get closer to me.

I blush and almost sputter. "So what if I want to cuddle?"

Her light laugh washes over me as I join in quietly. I don't want to drown out her. "I'm not complaining, Rae. Far from it, actually." I don't know how she did it, but we're just so close right now, we're basically one person with two heads. That ridiculous image makes me laugh a bit, though, and it draws her attention more than what it was already. "What's so funny?"

I debate telling her. I mean, do I really want her to know that I'm that weird? "Um, well, every few seconds, you're wriggling closer and closer to me, and I was thinking that, by now, we'd probably look like one person with two heads." I blush and turn my head away from her.

I hear her light laughter again, prompting a smile from me. "You know, would you believe me if I told you that that was what I was going for?"

That makes me laugh louder than before. "Really?"

I feel her nod. "I've just been waiting for stuff like this for so long."

My smile and laughter vanish. Furrowing my brow, I look at her. "How long?"

She bites her lip. "Would you believe me if I said that I've been basically in love with you since you dropped me from your portal on Initiation Day?"

She what? That long? I couldn't even imagine her holding it in that long. I mean, she is shy, but she's almost always a person who acts on instinct. What was stopping her from telling me? "Really?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know, every time you say that, I assume you're doubting my sincerity."

I laugh. "It's just hard to wrap my mind around the fact that you've liked me for four years and never once told me. How did you not spew your secret within seconds of realization?"

She bites her lip and blushes. "Uh, well, you see, I didn't know that you were into girls or anything, and I thought there would be no way that you could ever be into a dork like me."

Well, I did just discover this weird feeling, so, she wasn't totally unfounded in her assumptions. "You're not a dork." She levels a gaze at me. I hold up my hands in defeat. "Okay, so you're a dork, but you're my dork." I finish with a smile, hoping that that appeased her.

She snorts in laughter. "You're dork, yeah. So, when did you figure out that you like me?"

I hesitate. According to Qrow, I was just in this big bubble of oblivion for four years. Is that true, though? I mean, I always did watch out for her, but I just thought that was what partners are supposed to do. I sigh. "I only figured it out when we went on that last mission."

She looks at me with her eyebrow raised. "What made you realize it?"

"Hey, I didn't ask you how, did I?" I look at her, trying not to blush.

She laughs and pats my cheek softly. "Would it make you feel better if you knew?"

I turn my head away from her. "Maybe."

The pats become a caress, and it sends a pleasant shiver down my spine. "You trusted me, despite there being nothing there, no friendship. Hell, there wasn't even an acquaintanceship, but you trusted me. It was admirable, and that same admiration turned into a crush when I looked at you from the center of that crater."

Trust. Hmm, trust. Is that really what made her like me? I look at her with newfound awe and amazement. The awe is because she actually trusted me so quickly. The amazement is that she was just so naive to trust me so quickly. She's so full of contradictions. "You are so naive, but it's beautiful, that acceptance. Thank you."

She smiles like she just had an amazing victory. "Now you. What made you realize?"

I take a breath. "You know how you went missing in the forest?"

"I did not go missing. I just went off on my own." She looks so cute when she's trying to defend herself.

I laugh a little. "Yeah, that. Well, when I was searching for you, I realized something." I remember that moment, when I realized that she could die, that heavy weight that filled my chest. "You could have died, Summer, and I wouldn't have been there. I realized that nothing in this world would be worth anything if you weren't there with me to experience, to shine your light and pull me out of my darkness."

She puts her hand on my cheek, making me look into her eyes. "Ray." She brings her forehead to lay against mine. "I'll always be here. I promise."

Tears start to pool in my eyes. "What is it with you and always seeming to make me emotional?"

She laughs before kissing the first tear that falls. "I guess I just awakened the side of you that you never thought you had."

I smile and place my hand over hers. "Maybe." I lean in and kiss her deeply, trying to convey every bit of love that I can. When we pull apart, I'm still smiling. We just wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww. You know, Summer is so adorable. I totally see a bit of a more confident Ruby. Does anyone else imagine her like that? And this chapter was a little more banter between them. I love playful banter,as you can see. It's definitely a trend in my fics.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile... I'd appreciate any contribution. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had some serious writers block, but now I'm back! Woo! I'm hoping that I beat out the word count of my White Sun fic, so I'm keeping this going and adding fluff and tiny conflicts along the way. I'm going to try to make it relatable and realistic, rather than a fantastical tale of a romance that would never happen outside of stories and fairy tales... But, just, you know, read it. lol**

* * *

Chapter 13: Leaving for Break

"Woo! Ray! It's Winter break!" Summer is dancing around excitedly, and I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. There's just so much grace in the way she moves. I wince as a thud sounds, she face plants straight into her suitcase. Well, I take that back. I bust out laugh, making her blush. "Shut up, Ray." She really lessens the sting with a pout, though.

I wipe my eyes that had teared up from laughing too hard. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was thinking how graceful and amazing you are, then that happens. It's pretty amazing how you can go from one extreme to another."

She sits up and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're just being mean, Ray."

I stand up and walk over to her before squatting in front of her. I take her chin in between of my forefinger and thumb to make he look at me. "You're adorable, do you know that?"

Her pouting turns into a sly smile. "You're way too easy, you know that?" She laughs a bit before launching herself from the ground and falling on top of me. "Way too easy." She leans down to kiss me, and I close my eyes, waiting for her.

The door busts open, and my eyes widen and stare at the annoying nuisance that I call my brother. "Didn't we establish that that was for when we're not here?"

I slowly push Summer off of me. "Well, you weren't here a few seconds ago." I cross my arms over my chest and stare him down.

He holds up his hands in mock defeat. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interupt you when we're supposed to be packing."

I do what any responsible, logical adult ould do and stick my tongue out at him and stand up. "Why are you even kicking in the door?"

He shrugs. "I just heard nothing, so I figured this was happening."

I sneer. "Bastard." He couldn't have given us five more minutes?

He wags his finger at me. "If I'm a bastard, doesn't that make you one, too?"

I walk up to him and smack him on the back of the head. "Don't get logical with me, Qrow. I know where you live."

He laughs. "Yeah, with you."

Summer comes in between us as the playful, verbal confrontation turns into a staring contest. "Guys, aren't we supposed to be packing?" She looks around the room. "Where's Tai?"

Qrow rolls his eyes. "I saw him down the hall, giving a piggy back ride to Glyn."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "He's what?" Oh, this I've gotta see. I push past Qrow, who is just standing there, trying to suppress his own laughter. I walk out the door, and sure enough, at the end of the hallway, Tai is giving joyous piggy back rides to Glynda, though, his is much more dangerous than what I thought it was. "What the hell are you thinking, Tai?"

He jumps over the railing of the stairwell and about gives me a heart attack. He lands effortlessly, with Glynda laughing the entire time. "Oh, hey, Raven. We were just having some fun."

I throw my hands up into the air. "Oh, you just decided to have fun by dropping at least three stories onto tile covered concrete?"

He just tilts his head to the side, trying to play oblivious. "Well, yeah. It's fun."

Glynda drops from his back. "It was amazing."

I turn to her. "And you, I thought you had more sense than that idiot." I point to Tai. "I would have expected him or Qrow to try to break their neck, but I assumed you had the common sense than to risk your life for momentary delight!"

She pouts. "I have an Aura now, Raven. I'll be fine."

I walk up to her and take her shoulders in my hands. "An Aura can only do so much! If he would have dropped you, and you would have fallen, you could break bones, break your neck, crack your skull open. So many things could go wrong!"

She puts her hands on my arms and looks me in the eye. "Don't cry, Raven."

I'm crying? I reach up and wipe at my cheek. Sure enough, there it is, evidence. "Just don't take any unnecessary risks, okay?"

"As long as you don't cry, I promise."

I nod. "Yeah, thanks." I wipe my eyes with the heel of my palm. "Come on, you can help me pack for the break." I hold my hand out for her, and she takes it.

* * *

"Can I come with you?" Glynda is holding onto me, and it's really endearing and really embarrassing at the same time.

I look down at her. "Ozpin said you couldn't. I've already checked." Her expression is just so sad and defeated. I bite my lip and drop my duffel to turn and hug her. "How about I bring you back some presents, huh?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and hugs me back. "You better." I shake my head and wave as I board the airship.

* * *

Tai throws his arms out in a dramatic manner. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

In front of us is a small, two story house that is ultimately not that bad, other than the snow that should be shoveled out of the driveway. "Well, are you just going to let us freeze out here, or are you going to actually let us in? Cause I can break down the door." I smile sweetly at him, making him widen his eyes.

He rushes to grab his bag and run to the door. "Don't break the door down!"

I laugh as he fumbles with his keys. "Sheesh, like I'd put that much effort just to get warm."

Tai looks up from putting the key in the knob. "You're too unpredictable for me to know if you will or not."

That just makes me laugh more. Summer comes up and wraps her arms around me. "Warm me, Ray!"

I roll my eyes and put and arm around her. "Just hold a bit, Sum. We'll be inside soon, and hopefully, this idiot has central heat."

He clears his throat and rubs the back of his head. "About that," he laughs nervously, "I kinda don't."

I facepalm. "And you invited us to come anyway?"

He laughs nervously again. "Right, see, I didn't think about that when I invited you. Like, all I was thinking about was the fact that I was the only one that had a place of my own."

I pat him on his head. "It's fine. We'll make do, I guess." I push past him and shake my head. It looks like a guy lives here, everything being strewn about and there begin scattered pizza boxes everywhere. I stop when I feel something squishy under my foot. I lift it to see some kind of green goo. "But you are definitely cleaning this place, Tai, and you and Qrow are cutting all the wood for the fire." This is going to be a very interesting break, as far as I can tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty, this is definitely setting up for some good fun. He lives on Patch. Sorry, didn't specify, did I? If I can stay out of my slump, I'll get some good fluff and fun out for you guys real soon. :)**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Retaliation

"Fuck, could you just start the fire already?" I turn around to see Qrow standing over me as I try and continue to fail at striking a match.

I throw the bare match at him. "You try to do better!" Sheesh. I try as hard as I can, but nothing ever satisfies them. I take a deep breath and calm down. Everyone's just cold and tired, and there's a possibility that they're hungry, too.

He snatches the matches from my hands and reaches into his pocket to pull out a very small vial of what looks like red dust. He pops the top and sprinkles only a little bit in the palm of his hand before carefully putting the cork back on the top of the vial. "You should have tried this earlier." He lets some of his Aura loose before throwing it into the fire, igniting the wood on impact.

I sigh. "I was trying not to waste our resources, jackass. We only have a finite amount of dust on us, and we're in the middle of the woods of an island that spawns Grimm like nothing else." I stand and put my hands on my hips.

He rolls his eyes. "It's not a waste if we're doing something productive with it."

He laughs abruptly ass he holds up the match box. "These are Tai's joke matches. You would have never lit the fire with these." He doubles over from laughter just then.

I huff and take the matches from him to examine the box, and sure enough, it says that it's part of a joke set. "God damnit! He knew it when he gave that fucking box! He's a dead man!" I stomp out of the house and out into the back yard to see Tai cutting wood. I smile maniacally. His back is to me. Perfect. I crouch to the ground and gather my weapon, preparing to launch it at my devious opponent when he least expects it. Aiming carefully, I let it loose. "Yes, right in the head!"

He turns around suddenly, surprise etched on his face. "Oh, you want a snowball fight, do you?" He grins much like I did, but somehow, he just looked kind of stupid.

I laugh at him. "You look ridiculo… oof." Snow smacks me right in the nose. I wipe my hand down my face. "I did start it, didn't I?"

He laughs as he bends down to get another snowball. "Eat snow powder, Branwen!"

"Hey, I'm a Branwen, too!" Another snowball hits Tai in the chest. "Don't lump me in with her!"

I throw a snowball at Qrow this time. "Fuck you, too, bro."

It's all out war, now. Tai and Qrow team up against me, and I have to take cover behind some trees. I try to catch my breath as I hear the snowballs impact the tree over and over again. They're not letting up any time soon, so I try to think out a strategy. There's no way I can win this if it's two against one. I could possibly turn them against each other, but that would mean that I'd have to come out of cover to make it happen. A harder thump hits the trees to my back. They're using rocks? "Whoa! What the hell, guys!?"

I hear muffled laughter from above me and look up to see a streak of white descend to my left. "That was actually me."

I laugh and smile. "What were you even doing up there?"

She walks up to me and thumps me on the forehead. "That's for not calling me when the fun started." She leans in for a quick kiss and pulls away. "And that is for starting the fun in the first place."

I smile down at her. "Do you have a plan, oh fearless leader?"

This is the most devious I have ever seen her expression, and it is utter delicious. "As a matter of fact, I do." She leans in to whisper the plan in my ear, and I love every aspect of it. "So, you ready?"

I bend down a pick up a snowball. "Let's do this." I can't exactly use my portals without my sword, but I can throw objects into it. I wave my forefinger into the air and picture the space behind Qrow, and before it closes, I throw the snowball into it.

"Hey, who threw that!?" I hear Qrow's voice, and the barrage of snow stops. "Come out and face me, Summer! I know it was you!"

Beside me, Summer laughs softly. "He's such an idiot."

I roll my eyes. "But he's our idiot, you know."

That just makes her laugh harder. "They both are." She rolls a medium sized snowball and packs it tightly. "Now, let's take 'em out."

"I love that wickedly strategic brain of yours sometimes." I lean in for one more peck on the lips before she speeds away, leaving a trail of white roses that blend seamlessly into the powder around us. I sigh before stepping out of the cover of the trees. "Oh, boys, what's up? Why'd you stop?" I grin and throw the snow in my hand at Tai at the same time that Qrow falls forward. "I didn't."

I laugh as I scoop up more snow and run forward. "Will you surrender?"

Qrow stands up as Tai rolls out more snowballs. They both charge me at the same time, shouting, "Never!"

I'll enjoy their defeat. "Summer, now!" Out of nowhere, a giant ball of Snow bowls them over, trapping their legs underneath. I grin and stand over them. "We accept your surrender."

Tai grins ear to ear. "Surrender? Who said anything about surrender?" He tries to activate his Aura, but Summer comes up from behind me.

She tisks at him. "I wouldn't do that if you don't want to be encased in ice, Tai." She uncorks a tiny, almost nonexistent, vial of dust and waves it at them carefully. "You know how dust reacts to your semblance."

He lets out a string of curses, making Summer giggle in victory. "You guys are the worst, you know that?" He huffs and drops his head back into the snow.

"Surrender?" I ask as I squat down to stare at Qrow.

Qrow flicks his eyes from Tai to Summer to me in quick succession. "I have no choice, do I?"

I laugh. "Oh, you do, but one path doesn't lead to a very happy ending."

He growls in his throat. "Fine, just get this giant ball of freezing snow off me, Raven."

I heave the snowball off of him, letting his sit up and shiver freely. "The fire's going. You made sure of that. Go change and sit in front of it, you big baby."He grumbles as he dusts the snow of and crosses his arms over his chest to try to keep warm. When he disappears into the house, I turn to Tai, who is still face down in the snow. "Come on, Tai, let's go in. I'm sure Summer will fix us all some hot cocoa."

I hear a sound of protest from behind me. "Why me?" I just cock my eyebrow at her, like 'really? Do you remember what happened last time I made it?' She sighs. "Point. I'll go in to make it." Her shoulders sag as she walks into the house. I laugh at her very exaggerated slowness before looking down at Tai, who's already activated his Aura to get out of the snow. I stick my tongue out at him before taking off for the house. I don't want any instant retaliation from him. I know it'll happen, so I just duck into the house, narrowly dodging the snowball that hits the door frame. Knew it! I laugh as I make my way to the kitchen to join in on watching Summer make the hot chocolate.

* * *

 **A/N: That was a very short snowball fight... I know, but as I have never been in one, I had no idea how to truly capture the entire moment, so I ended it fairly quickly. It was still pretty fun to write , though. I hope it was half as fun to read. Shhh... Raven can't cook. The author has decreed, and it shall be so. lol. Qrow was purposefully a 'cry baby.' I'll tell you why in a couple chapter, I think. This break is going to last a bit, I think. Hmm, if you have any suggestion that fit the T rating, throw them at me. I'm happy to add anything or just throw in a suggestion or two.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. ANy contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: From Better to Worse

I'm creeping through the house, trying not to be detected. My target is now in sight. I clutch the cup of ice tighter in my hand, making sure that the cubes don't rattle while I walk. Tiptoeing as best as I could, I reach the couch with no problems at all. In front of me, Qrow sits quietly, sipping on yet another juice box. I swear I have no idea where he even gets these things. I bite my lip and move the cup closer to the back of the collar of his shirt. "Don't even think about it."

"Damnit! I thought I had you this time!" I sag in defeat. Every fucking time I try this, he somehow knows I'm there! "How did you know this time?"

He laughs softly. "Well, this time, I saw your reflection in the tv. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Ray."

I huff and jump over the couch to sit beside him. "It's totally unfair. Why do my pranks never work?"

He pats my head, earning a glare. He laughs nervously as he pulls his hand away slowly, like I'll bite him if he moves too fast. "Well, sis, it's like this: you never put enough thought into it. A good prank is planned meticulously or hastily, without a second thought. I've had pranks that would take an entire year to develop, like that one where Tai wound up tied upside down in his boxers in the main courtyard." He sighs in reminiscence. "Anyway, you never think about it. You just want the end result, but a prank is more than that. It's the entire phase. You have the planning, then the follow through, then the results. You have to make each moment be as satisfying as the last." He rests his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. "That way, the end will be so much sweeter."

I narrow my eyes at him and cock my eyebrow. "You really scare me sometimes." I look down at the cup of ice that is slowly melting. "Where did you even learn this?"

He opens one eye to stare at me. "From one of the prank masters himself, Taiyang, of course. He taught me everything he learned, and I surpassed even his amazing tutelage."

I roll my eyes. "Right. Well, I guess I'll see ya, then. Thanks for the lesson. I'll be sure to use it against you." I stand up slowly, already formulating my plan in my head. Maybe I'll get Summer in on it. It'll be that much sweeter.

* * *

I've been waiting by the fire for hours. I haven't seen Summer or Taiyang all day. We were supposed to trade patrols at noon, but it's been too long. I bite my lip and pull out my com. "Sum, you there?" Static was my only answer. "Tai?" Nothing again. I panic. I know it's not a good idea to panic. It never is, but right now, I'm worried sick. A few hours delay, I can excuse, but this is getting ridiculous. I bite my lip before standing and grabbing my sword. "Qrow! Get down here!"

I hear him bounding down the stairs. "What?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Don't you think it's a little strange that our partners haven't come back yet?"

He scratches his head. "Did you try calling them?"

I rake a hand down my face. "I wouldn't be panicking if I hadn't tried calling them first. It's radio silence on their end." I start pacing with my arms folded over my chest.

He pulls out his own com to try for himself. "Tai, Summer, you're late." Nothing but static greets him. "Tai? Summer? Answer me! Ray is worried sick."

I snort. "Like you're not."

"Hey, I'm just trying ot get a response." He puts the com up to his mouth again. "If you don't answer me in the next five seconds, we're coming out there to search for you." He starts to count down after releasing the button. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five." He presses the button again. "Time's up. We're coming after you." He turns to me. "Let's go."

I nod. "What could have happened?"

He hums in thought. "It's best not to dwell on it. People tend to jump to the worst conclusion first, and I'd rather not have to think about it until we're absolutely sure." He opens the door to a gusting wind and a veritable blizzard. "Well, isn't this just fine and dandy." He grabs his weapon from beside the door before throwing himself out into the storm.

I grab him and pull him back. "Wait! I can 'port us to the emergency rendezvous. It'll be quicker, and we can do a thorough sweep."

He narrows his eyes at me. "Can you do it in this storm?"

I sigh and nod. "The location doesn't change, even if it's surroundings do." He nods, and I take his arm before pulling my sword out and swipe it through the air. A swirling, black and red portal opens where the doorway is, and I heeve us through it. We land in the middle of the storm, surrounded by the swirling snow that's being beaten around by harsh winds. "Where should we start?"

Qrow cups his ear. "What!?"

I sigh and move closer. "Where should we start!?" There's no possible way for us to track which way we go, and the only way to get back to the house safely would be to teleport at this rate. I can barely see my own hand in front of my face. Ugh!

"Go that way!" He points toward where the hills would be. "It's our best bet if they go for cover!"

I nod but realize that he can't see me. "Yeah!" We trudge through the snow, having to lift our feet at least a foot off the ground just to wade through the snow that had accumulated throughout the night and day. It's exhausting, but I'd do anything to keep my team safe. I just hope that they made it to shelter in time.

* * *

 **A/N: Mmm, conflict... Well, more disaster, natural disaster, but yh. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, actually I might not be, but I'm sorry that you have to stop there. I had to end the chapter because of class starting. I'm posting what I have, and I'll get the rest out as soon as possible. Just hang in there.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Scare

Tai sets Summer down on the couch gently. "I'll get a new fire going. It's about dead."

I bite my lip as I kneel down beside her. "What the hell really happened, Tai?" He couldn't have told the whole story. She's basically in a coma, and there's nothing visibly wrong with her.

I hear him moving wood into the fire and striking the match. "I told you. There were Grimm, a blizzard, and then she passed out in the cave. I have no idea what could have happened during that time."

I stand up and face him, hands clenched at my side. "Think, Tai! There has to be something!" There's no way she just passed out for no reason. I look down at her form, nervous and worried that there's something terribly wrong with her. I bring my hand to her cheek, and as my hand passes over her cloak, I notice something. There, in the pristine white that her cloak should be, is dots of blood. Where is it from? Grimm bleed black and their blood disintegrates. Unless Tai bled on her, and from what I saw, he's not injured, there's no way that it should be there.

I carefully peel away the cloth to reveal her outfit. All along the gray and white of her combat attire is a blood stain that is too horrific for us not to have noticed earlier. I gasp at the sight and bite my lip. This is what's keeping her under. She slowly dying of blood loss. I turn to Tai and motion toward the ungodly amount of blood. "Get me a lot of rags. Resort to clothing if you have to. I have to stop the bleeding!" I tear open her corset, and when I do, the blood trickles from her clothing. There was only a small hole in her clothes, but the sheer amount of blood tells me that the wound is deep and could prove fatal if I'm not quick enough.

"Please don't die on me, Sum." I whisper it to her as I take her cloak and try to press it into the wound. "I can't lose you now, not when I just got you." I can feel the tears running down my face, but I don't care. The woman I love is lying here, bleeding to death, and there's hardly anything I can do. I can't even seem to keep my voice even anymore. Tai comes back with all kinds of rags and clothes. I give him a shaky smile before tearing the cloths from his arms and move to press the wound even more. The bleeding is slowing, but I can't tell if it's from blood loss or the compression. I'm really hoping it's from the latter.

Hours pass, and there's no true improvement. The blood flow is slowed to a trickle now, and it's not all that urgent, but I still keep my hand on it. I'd rather her not use up all of the blood that her Aura is slowly replenishing. It could kill her if I let go, and that's the best incentive I've got. I've got to keep her alive, for her sake and the sake of our team, for me, for the world. I can't lose her. The world can't lose such a shining light, such an optimistic soul. I can't let her last breath be for nothing. I can't let her go.

I lay my head on the couch beside her hip and take deep breaths. This is no time to get overly emotional. This is no time to have a breakdown. I have to keep it together, for her, for my team, for myself. I gulp. This has to end well. "I'm counting on you, Summer, to heal. Please, heal." I close my eyes, just to rest them. I can't have myself falling asleep when I need to keep pressure on her side. The next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes, and I know I fell asleep. I curse myself. It could have been a few seconds, a few minutes, or even a few hours. Shit! Then, I understand what woke me. Something bumped me. I sit up slowly, coming to full awareness.

I see her move, and I gasp. "Rae?" My heart stops. She's awake. I almost jump for joy, but I stop myself so that I can keep pressure on the wound.

I shush her and use my free hand, covered in blood that it is, and carefully wipe the hair from her face. "I'm here, Sum. I'm right here."

She grits her teeth every time she moves. "It hurts."

I bite my lip. "I know, babe, but it'll be okay. Your Aura will heal it no time. Just wait." I swallow a lump in my throat. I don't know why I'm saying this. Is it to comfort her or myself?

She smiles weakly. "Of course, Rae. I could never just leave you." She slowly lifts her arm, pale as it is, pale as her entire body is, and touches my cheek. "I'll be up and slicing Grimm before you know it." She winks before wincing.

I roll my eyes. "You really need to just calm down and worry about healing. I'd rather not have to go through you almost dying again, especially so soon." I take my hand away from the wound, and I see that no blood is leaking from it. It's not as scary as it was when I first saw it, but it's still a horribly jagged line of crimson. I look her in the eyes and raise my eyebrow. "How did this even happen?"

She swallows hard. "I, um, well, it was a passing Beowolf. When the snow started to fall, they all ran, but before they disappeared, one clipped me with their claw."

My brow furrows. "And you didn't tell Tai because?" How could she not tell him? How could he not even notice!?

She laughs nervously before coughing. It's a horribly grating sound, like a mix between sifting sand and a light bark. "I didn't want him to know. I thought that I could just get back here, but he changed the plan. He decided to hole up in a nearby cave, and I agreed at the time. It was more sensible."

I sigh. "That was reckless and irresponsible, Summer. You didn't even tell him that you were wounded."

She shrugs before hissing in pain. "I forgot about it. The adrenaline from outrunning the blizzard and the fight pushed the pain away until we were in the cave for a while. I just remember my vision flickering before i closed my eyes, then I woke up here." She lays back and closes her eyes. "In hindsight, I should have said something as soon as it happens, but you know what they say about hindsight."

I chuckle at that. "Well, we know now, so just rest. Heal." I bite my lip as I stand and look down at her. A small smile tugs at my lips. She's safe now. She's going to make it. I lean down and kiss her forehead before going to the bathroom to wash the blood off. I want all of the evidence from this incident off of me right now. I want only happiness, not the stains of the worry that I went through, not the taint of her impending death. Tomorrow, she'll be better, and I smile. Tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: And my writer's block is lifted! Yay! Okay, I like that. Now, this part gave me a little scare. I really started writing where she never woke up because I felt the writer's block creep back up, but I beat it back and am continuing the fic. I'm all for ideas for how this is going to play out. So, deal 'em out.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Day of Play

On instinct, I duck under the blade coming at me. It whistles past my ear. "Hey, watch it! No head blows." I jump back as he tries to go for my shoulder again. I don't have any more points left on my armor, so if he hits me, I lose that arm completely. I'm no good after that. I'm not exactly ambidextrous with a blade.

Qrow laughs outright. "Well, I can't help but hit such a big target!" He swings again, but I roll out of the way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see an arrow coming at me. I do something so incredibly stupid. I bat the arrow out of the way. "Shit! Broken weapon." I drop my only sword and reach for my belt to take out the last of my throwing knives. That's when I feel the heavy thump on my back. "God damnit! Dead!" I angrily stuff my knife back in my belt and grab my oniblade from the ground and putting it over my head while I walk toward the boundaries. I start to count. Ten seconds is a long time for a death count when you're dead. I finish and smile. "Alive!" I jump back into the fray and run toward Qrow, smacking his leg and stomach in two short strikes. "Yes!"

No semblances on the field. No semblances on the field. It's just a game. I have to keep repeating this, making sure that the players are all even, except their classes. I'm an Assassin, obviously. Level one, but still an Assassin. Summer dragged us to the Vale amtgard park. It just opened for the public, and it's actually pretty fun. I mean, there's a practical sense to it, too, for us that go to Beacon, but it's still all a game.

Right now, we're in a class battle, and the game is capture the flag. The teams are pretty huge, so the Reeve is probably having a hard time keeping up with us all, not to mention that the majority of us are Beacon students or Hunters. The students are getting absolutely slaughtered by the older ones. It would totally not be fair if the teams weren't divided accurately. As it stands, though, my team has as many veterans as the opposing one.

I duck and slide on my knees to avoid another arrow. "Hey! Watch it! Why am I your only target, Sum?" I sigh as stand up quickly and zig zag my way toward the flag on the other side of the field. Unfortunately, Summer and I were picked for opposite teams, and I suppose she's just eating it up that she went with a bow instead of a sword this round. As a Scout, she has that option. Well, so do I, but I've been trained with a sword, not a bow.

Something really hard knocks into my ear, making my vision swim. I fall to my knee for a few seconds before coming back to my senses. I hear Summer apologizing profusely from the other side of me. I smile as I hear her approach. "I'm fine, Summer, but you're not." I deliver a wicked blow to her torso. She looks at me incredulously. "I had to, babe. This is war." I wink at her as she curses her own sympathy and walks out of the boundaries.

I shoot up in time to get another knock to my back. "God damnit, Qrow!"

There was a bit of laughter from behind me, and I shakes my head. "Definitely not Qrow, Rae."

Fucking Glynda. Who let the kid into the game to begin with? "When did you even get into the game?"

I turn around to her shrugging. "It was a bit ago, Rae. I was there when they picked teams."

I sigh. "You don't even have any training. How did they even let you on the field?"

She laughs as she blocks a blow from behind her. "I signed a waver and walked onto the field."

I stare at her, have annoyed and maybe a little impressed. "You're not even fourteen yet."

She smirks. "Professor Ozpin vouched for me."

My eyes go wide as she, yet again, swipes at the man in front of her, parrying his blade before tagging him across his chest. "He did what!?" This is the same man that wouldn't let me activate her Aura, the same man that was so concerned with her safety?

She smiles and conks me on the head. "Go count. You can't get back in unless you do."

I sigh and shake my head as I put my sword over my head and start walking. This is absurd. What the hell is wrong with Ozpin. She could really get hurt out here. I understand that she lives with Hunters and has been part of some street gang and crap, but she's still only, like, almost eleven. She could be pummeled into the ground with a good enough strike from one of these big guys. I lock eyes with Summer as I pass her. "Watch out for Glynda." Her eyes go wide as she looks around the field and shoots an arrow straight at a guy coming up behind Glynda. She gives me a small smile and nod, which I return.

I take in a deep breath and start counting. This time, I'm going to get to that flag if anyone doesn't beat me to it. No one is actually trying to win. Most of them are trying to beat the crap out of everyone that's not on their team. It's pretty chaotic, especially for our bunch. Who am I kidding? We're always chaotic. I smile and run back in. "Alive!" I take off at breakneck speed, jumping over a legless guy and ducking under shields and arrows flying at me. This is going to work. It has to. That's when I see something I never thought I'd see. Beside me, her tiny, blonde form almost a blur, Glynda is carrying my team's flag in her hand. Well, shit. She's crafty, I've got to give her that. I smile and swipe at her arm to try to get her to drop the flag, but she literally ducks under my blade and takes off even faster.

I sigh and give chase. She can't make it to her side. I feel a thump on my back. "Fucking hell, Summer!"

"That wasn't me!" I hear her voice and smirk. I look around the field and see one of the veterans smile at me sinisterly. I snarl at him as I hear the Reeve announce the winner. I sigh. It was inevitable. At least it was Glynda that scored. Maybe we should go out for ice cream after the event.

I walk up to Glynda and pat her on the back. "Way to go, Glyn. I'm happy for you."

She smiles up at me. "Thanks. I was totally awesome out there, huh?"

I laugh. She really was. It was like she had been training for years, not weeks. "Totally. Now, let's go speak with Ozpin about you joining an event that could possibly get you killed." I grab her hand and have to almost drag her to the shelter. "Ozzie, what the hell were you thinking when you threw her in there with seasoned Huntsmen?"

He takes a sip of his coffee before smiling. "She wanted to do this, and I knew as soon as you saw her that you'd protect her with your life if necessary." That smug bastard. Why does he have to be right in this?

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "That is entirely beside the point, What if I hadn't seen her?" I shudder at the thought of her getting stomped on or something.

He keeps that stupid smile on his face, and I just want to knock it off. "You were her primary target. Of course you'd have seen her eventually." He laughs a little before taking another sip from his mug. "Nice going, getting killed by an eleven year old, by the way."

I growl a bit in the back of my throat before turning away. "Summer, are you finished for today? I'd like to leave before Ozpin kills me for attacking him."

Summer gives me a concerned look before nodding. "Yeah, just let me return the arrows to their owner." She hurries away and puts the quiver and arrows down on a bench before whistling for one of the men on the field. With a brief nod, she's off again, rushing toward us. "What happened?"

I look down at Glynda. "He let her play."

Summer tilts her head in confusion, making my lips curve into a small smile against my will. "So? Isn't that a good thing? This could actually help with her training in taking on multiple targets at a time."

I swallow a lump in my throat. "I know, but still."

She pats my shoulder. "I get it. You're overprotective. Now, let's go get that ice cream that you were thinking about earlier." She winks at me before skipping away. How did she even know that? She baffles me sometimes, but in a good way, I guess.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, a chapter! Okay, the reason that this is just a filler is because, well, I needed a filler lol. I needed something I could write quickly and that wouldn't need too terribly much detail. If there are any questions regarding amtgard, don't hesitate to ask. It's really awesome, kinda like LARPing, but with a lot stricter rules. Technically, Glynda shouldn't have even been allowed to participate, but I curved some rules for the fic because these are people who live for combat, and all, you know? They wouldn't bat any eye, really, at a child picking up a weapon, real or not. So, yh.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be amazing. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A New Den

"Why me? Why is it always me that gets stuck with this kind of thing?" I sigh and look around. Scouting is not something I enjoy. I mean, I'm good at it, especially with the whole teleporting thing going for me, but it's not exactly something I enjoy. I sigh quietly as I see the den come into view. I almost curse out loud when a Taijitu comes from the whole instead of an Ursa. Shit. This is bad. This is very bad. We weren't prepared for Taijitu. We brought our A-game for Ursa. This is why they invented scouting!

I take a step back but over balance and trip. Shit. It heard that, didn't it? I look over, and sure enough, those beady, red eyes are staring right at me. God damnit. I have absolutely no luck, do I? I push myself up slowly, trying not to alarm the Grimm. I would rather not get into an altercation in front of a fucking den full of some of the largest Grimm in this forest. Its gaze follows my every move, and I see it begin to coil.

In a speed that I had no idea idea that I could reach, I take off in a diagonal, weaving through the trees and jumping over roots. Please don't trip. Please don't trip. I can't afford to die without warning my team. I push myself to get to the camp. When I know I'm about thirty foot from the rest of the group, I yell, "Taijitu incoming!" I try to catch my breath as I break through the trees and skid to a halt. "There's a den. Not Ursa." I pant and pull my weapon. I need to think about doing more cardio if I'm winded this easily. I suck in enough air to stop my lungs from wanting to break through my ribs in a quest for oxygen before taking on a defensive stance.

Qrow knocks me in the head. "Way to go, sis. Send you out for Ursas and you bring back Taijitu. What luck, right?"

I bare my teeth at him. "Shut the hell up, Qrow. I'm the scout in the group. It's not like I literally go looking for dangerous beasties."

Tai laughs. "Isn't that what scouts do, though?"

I roll my eyes. "Not the point, jackass."

Summer comes up to complete the diamond, standing to my left. "Guys, focus. We need to listen for them. They don't exactly make much sound in the first place."

I take a calming breath and listen. It should be coming from the direction I was running, but there's a chance that there's more or that it doubled back after I broke through the trees. There, that's it. I position myself toward the small hiss and scrapes. "To the left!" The snake Grimm strikes near Summer, but she blocks masterfully. I smile as more Taijitu surround us. "Shit."

Summer lets out a soft laugh. "At least this test will be interesting."

"Interesting, my ass." I huff and pull out a blue blade before charging it with my Aura. I do a diagonal slice, sending ice shooting from the blade before disappearing into a portal and landing right above the monster. I land on its head and impale its eye with my blade. That was too easy. Where's your other half, big boy?

Just then, I feel its presence looming over me, the evil radiating off it contaminating the air. Well, shit. I dive to the right, out of it's striking distance, or so I thought. I come up on my knee in time to see the blur of white and red stop inches before it hits me. Summer, in all of her speed and glory, blocks the strike with a combination of her Aura and blades before delivering a massive blow under its chin. The blade gets burrid to the hilt, and the snake starts to try to shake her off. Summer yanks the blade from the Grimm and knocks its head away from her in one smooth motion.

I stand up and jump in, flipping over the head and sliding down the body, trying to get its attention. It follows the true annoyance to it, meaning me. I smile a bit. This should buy Summer enough time to strike. I trun around and back up to a tree, blade out in front of me, ready to strike if Summer doesn't get here first. I white blur circles around the tree, depositing rose petals into the air, before halting beside the Taijitu's head. With a practiced blow, she lands her blade in its eyes, making it shake its head twice before falling to the ground lifeless.

"How many cam in, Summer?" I look around, trying to find any more traces of danger.

She scoffs. "The boys are taking care of the last one. That asn't the challenge I thought it would be. That wasn't exactly a den, Rae, but I appreciate the warning. I'd rather be overprepared than underprepared."

I sigh and nod. "Yeah. Is this the end of our test, though? I mean, we defeated them."

Summer smiles and pulls out her com. "STRQ to Beacon. Taijitu eliminated. Over."

A crackly voice comes from the device. "This is Beacon. What the hell are you talking about Taijitu for? Your mission involved an Ursa den. Over."

Summer loses her smile. "See, about that, Beacon, there were no Ursai."

"You forgot to say 'Over.' Over." The voice on the other side had an amused tone to it.

"Shut the fuck up, Garnet. Over."

"But you said 'Over' that time. Over." A laugh sounds before the com cuts off.

Summer turns to me with a scowl. "He's being an ass. Has he been hanging around Qrow too much?"

I shrug. "Possibility."

She laughs. "You're no help either." She presses the button and speaks into the com. "Requesting pickup. Over."

"ETA ten minutes, STRQ."

Summer busts out laughing. "Who didn't say 'Over,' now. Over." There's no answer from the other side, and I bust out laughing, too. "That should have been such a hollow victory, but it felt so good."

* * *

 **A/N: Not much true development, really, but Graduation is coming up, and I wanted to throw in their final combat test and all. It's not much, really, but it's something. I'm seriously open for a conflict after grad, so I'm probably going to be throwing you all for a loop in a couple of chapters. Big baddy maybe, or internal conflict, external conflict. I have no idea yet. I'm leaning towards big baddy myself. Internal conflict is rather dull to me. Complete AU, guys. This will not flow into canon.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my account. Any contribution would be much appreciated.**

 **I hate to say this, but money talks. It's so cliche, I know, but really, it's the anxiety of disappointing people that actually pay me for this kind of stuff that motivates me. I mean, yeah, I do need a creative outlet, and I'd write anyway, but incentive is nice, especially to a freakin broke college students. Sorry if it sounds like I'm begging. I'm really not. I'm just getting a bit of a rant out of my system. Thanks for reading. I love all of you. :)**

 **Don't worry, updates may be infrequent now, but they'll really pick up after finals. There's probably going to be even more stories and all after the two I have up are done and written.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Glitter and Sequins (don't ask)

There, on the stage, in front of the entire graduating class, stands Ozpin. His usual attire seems restricting and pales in comparison to the fabulous outfits of those around me. Everybody is decked out in there best, trying to impress parents and friends as they stand or sit in the rather large ballroom for the ceremony to commence. I hope that this doesn't drag out like everyone thinks it will, but this is Ozpin. He's never droned on and on for eternity. I think the longest I've ever heard him talk was at Initiation.

He clicks the michrophone a few times before smiling. "The youth of today is certainly ready to spread their wings, but contrary to your belief, not all of you will survive and thrive as Hunters. Some of you will die horrible deaths, and most of you will be forgotten. This is not a profession of immortality. Mind you, it is one to preserve others. You will be forgotten in the line of duty. You will rarely be thanked, and not all of you will gain a reward to compensate for your services. I pray that you make the most of your life. Live as if you may die tomorrow, because there's always that possibility that you just might. Thank you for your dedication." Then, he walks off the stage. It's all so morbid and cryptic that I really can't form a word after it.

"So, that was a thing." Taiyang says from behind me.

I sigh and grab Summer's arm as we start to walk out. "It could have been worse. It could have been like Initiation." I cringe at that thought.

Qrow shrugs. "At least it would have been more fun. This was so boring and stuffy, I thought I'd choke on glitter and sequins."

Scoffing, I shake my head. "That would hardly be a problem for you. I'm sure you'd love to be covered in glitter."

He gasps dramatically, placing his hand on his chest. "How'd you know?" God damn him and his fucking sarcasm.

I smile sweetly at him. "Call it a twin's intuition." Two can play at that game.

He grins widely, diplaying almost all of his teeth. "Are you sure that it's intuition and not you just trying to throw all of your weird fetishes onto me?"

I roll my eyes. "Me, have fetishes about glitter and sequins? Are you serious?" I see Summer about to open her mouth, but my hand flies out and covers it.

There's a mischeivous twinkle that shines in Qrow's eyes. "Oh ho ho. What ya got to say, there, Summer. Am I right?"

I glare first at Summer, then at Qrow. This is not going to fly for me. I will beat him down before he starts to uncover anything about my might-be-nonexistent sex life from my own girlfriend. "I swear to god that if you say one word, Summer, you're sleeping on the couch for three days."

Summer visibly deflates and nods her head. Qrow busts out laughing. "So, it's true! Oh my god! That is fucking hilarious. So, what is it, role play?"

Summer blushes and looks away while I just use my glare of death on him. I'm pretty sure that it became ineffective a while ago, but old habits die hard. "Shut the fuck up, Qrow, before I make you."

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "Oh, what ya gonna do, throw your cosplay at me?" He smirks, like he won.

Fucking god, he irks me so fucking much. I just want to strangle him sometimes, but fratricide is severely looked down upon in our society. I sigh and shake my head before walking away. It's best to just think that he won and not kill him. "Come on, Summer. We have an appointment to catch before five." I'll think of something to get back at him later.

I smirk as, behind me, Tai and Qrow are yelling out. Qrow's voice raises above Tai's, and I hear, "Hey, where do you think you're going!? I thought we were going to fight!"

"You know, you really need to stop doing that to him. Raising his blood pressure is just going to drive him to drinking."

I look down at Summer and frown. "He better not. He's already addiction to those damn juice boxes. We don't need to add bottles to the mess."

Summer chuckles. "So, what's this all important appointment that we have to go to?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. "We have to go see about that house just outside the Commercial District. You know I wanted a place near Beacon."

She pats my arm. "Yeah, yeah. So Glynda can visit as often as she likes." She smiles up at me, and I find myself returning it, carefree and happy.

"Yeah, and I want a place that we can come back to after a Hunt, you know? I want somewhere to call home." It's a nice prospect, to have somewhere to always go, to have a place with Summer.

"It would be nice, wouldn't it?" She grabs my arm and pulls me to her as we continue walking toward the airship. In this moment, I can believe that my life is shaping up to be this amazing thing, full of potential and happiness. With Summer by me and my brother and Tai at my back, I feel like I could take on the world and win. It's a silly notion, really, but it still brings a smile to face. An eternity of world domination with my team bickering and bantering behind me. I think that that would be rather comedic, but kind of right. I seriously need to get a hobby if this is what's going through my mind. I pinch the bridge of my nose, still smiling, as I try to rid myself of these thoughts. Well, I guess you can't have everything go your way, but at least I have some of that happiness now.

* * *

 **A/N: Just... I don't even know where this chapter was going... or where it came from. *shrug* Onward! Anyways, I hope you got a laugh. I'm still thinking up a good enough external conflict, it may be a bit til my next post. It should be a good one tho.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **So, um, Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Exasperation and Surprises

"The excitement exuding off of you is rather overwhelming today, brother." I smirk at his as he basically falls over onto the couch.

He groans aloud. "Yeah, well, you try putting up with Tai for more than an hour at a time and see how you feel afterwards."

I laugh at his obviously faked pain. "Why are you even living with him in the first place. I thought you were going to be a solo Hunter." It really is a good question. This is all he could talk about growing up, and he's basically throwing it all away for a blond idiot. I don't even see how he has the patience to deal with him at all.

"Rae, how would you get dough off the ceiling!?" How do I have the patience for this?

I sigh heavily. "Just leave it there, Sum. I'll get it in a bit."

A chipper, "okay!" sounds, and I hear a bit of slamming, then an, "I'm okay!"

I sink into my seat. So much for quiet, so much for patience. Maybe it's hereditary. Maybe we both are just doomed to live with these two. I sigh again, this time with less exasperation and a little more love. Even if she is one of the clumsiest, weirdest, most unorthodox woman I know, I would do just about anything for her. I look over at Qrow and see him smiling at me. "You had that thought, didn't you?"

I look at him in confusion, my eyebrow going up just a hair. "I don't understand."

His smile gets that much wider with my comment. "The one where you think," he clears his throat and tries to do an impression of me, which makes me frown, "I would do just about anything for her." He laughs softly. "Am I right?" Yes, it's a pretty good impression, despite the deeper voice, but that still doesn't mean I'm not annoyed.

I throw the closest thing at hand at him. It just so happens to be a soft, fluffy pillow. I'd rather it have been a knife or something. "Shut up." It's strange how much I sigh now. It was hardly a problem four years ago, but now, it's just an everyday occurrence. The teasing, the general annoyance, the common acceptance, it's all just this huge cycle in my life since meeting the others. I know that I had to live with Qrow for the first seventeen years of my life, alone for the most part, but those two bring a new meaning to exasperation into my life, but. ultimately, I'm eternally grateful to fate for its part in my existence.

It really brings everything into perspective, though. If Qrow could get away from Tai's annoyance, he probably would, so why live with the idiot? I put up with Summer's more… clumsy… moments because I love her, but why would Qrow do that with Tai if he was only a friend. They may even be best friends and combat partners, but that doesn't dictate this level of commitment or indulgence. It gets me thinking as to the true reason why the brother that usually seeks to sabotage me at most every turn that would not end in my or his death actually helped me get the love of my life. Could it be that my twin, the man that I know better than just about anyone else, is in love with his partner? THis could be how the he fucking knew what I was thinking a few minutes ago. As that realization seeps in, I try to keep my expression neutral. This is very big, very big indeed.

I'm snapped out of my epiphany by his voice. "What's with that look."

I blink a couple of times and try to feign innocence. "Whatever do you mean, brother."

He clicks his tongue. "What were you just thinking about?"

I smile at him. He could never guess, could he? "I thought you had ESP, brother dearest. I thought you could read my mind."

He frowns before panic sets on his face. "Tell me."

I chuckle maniacally. "Oh, I don't think so. I think you'll just have to sit and stew in your curiosity for a little while." I stand up swiftly and make my way into the kitchen. My smile quickly becomes a frown as I open the door and see the humongous mess that Summer had left. "This is the last fucking time you try to bake cookies, Summer."

She just laughs merrily at my response. "That's what you said last time, Rae." Her laughter covers my sigh, but, soon enough, I'm joining in on the laugh, completely over the mess that she made. This isn't even her biggest mess, and I highly doubt it will be her last.

* * *

"Summer! We have another mission!" I shout through the house as I fling open the door. Quiet envelopes me as I walk in, and that's the strangest thing to happen in this house since the cookie dough incident. This house is never quiet. There's always talking or music or annoying brothers hanging around to make it oh so lively. I narrow my eyes and start to slowly move through the house, balancing on the balls of my feet, ready to strike out at whoever forced the silence on my home.

I make it to the other side of the room without incident, and the next thing i know, there's a loud pop and I'm on the floor witrh the breath knocked out of me. "What the hell is this!?" I yell as my vision comes back to me to see Summer sitting on my stomach with some kind of party hat on.

She boops my nose and smiles mischievously. "This is your birthday party, silly!" I resist the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh in frustration. I truly thought that something was wrong!

I sigh and sit up, leaving Summer in my lap. "You really need to warn me next time. I thought that something was actually wrong."

She just laughs a little. "You worry way too much. Plus, it wouldn't be a surprise party if I told you it would happy." She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before standing and practically skipping to the other side of the room. What would I ever do without that woman? Life definitely isn't boring with her around.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hello again, reader. Long time no see, right? Well, I got this bit of speculation out for you, and I want a vote! Qrow x Tai or no? Maybe unrequited love from Qrow? Idk. I have this niggling little voice in the back of my head, and I can't exactly decide for myself on this. I'm too torn between story and intrigue! So, tell me what you think.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Juice Boxes and Free Falling

"God damnit, Qrow! What the fuck is it with all the fucking juice boxes scattered around my house?" I pass about five more boxes, kicking them clear across the room, toward the couch where Qrow is sleeping. I hear a slight gasp and see his dark head pop up. I give a satisfied smirk before rolling my eyes and heading into the kitchen to fix something for breakfast.

The creaking of the door alerts me to someone walking into the kitchen behind me. I shoot a quick glance over my shoulder to see Qrow looking a mess. He blinks a couple of times before grunting at me. "What'd you do that for?"

I smile as sweetly as I can. "Cause your trash is everywhere, brother dear. I couldn't just let that go unpunished, could I?"

He rolls his eyes before yawning and stretching. "Yeah, well, it's not my fault that your girlfriend threw a party."

I thump him on the forehead before reaching past him to open the fridge. When I open it, my lips fall into a frown. "Fucking hell! Who drank all the milk?"

A tisking sound makes me turn to Qrow and glare. "Now, Raven, language. There's no reason to cuss like a sailor this early in the morning."

I narrow my eyes at him. "So, if it was, say, noon, I'd be able to use every explicative in the book?"

He rubs his chin in thought. "Precisely. Now, hand me those eggs. I'll whip us up some omelettes." I roll my eyes and reluctantly comply to his request, or demand, but I don't really care. He's the best cook out of us all, and I'll be damned if I'm not going to take advantage of it.

* * *

Something falls onto my shoulder, making me jump and spin around. I reach for my blade instinctively but soon realize that I don't have it on me. I snap back to myself when I see familiar, silver eyes. I clear my throat and blush. "Hey."

She just laughs it off with a roll of her eyes. "I swear that you're even jumpier than Qrow these days." She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer. "You need to relax when we're not out and about. This is our place, after all."

I sigh as I stare out into the sparce woods surrounding the house. You can see past the other side easily, so I feel like it's the best of both safety and nature. "I just feel this foreboding sense of… something. I don't know." I shrug and lay my forehead on top of her head. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

She tightens her grip around me. "Well, we can always take a job so you'll forget about it."

I almost facepalm at the rememberance. "I am such an idiot. I forgot that we were offered a job out near that new settlement. Some small villages around the area have been experiencing strange Grimm sightings and a few attacks. Do you want to take that?"

She pulls away, careful not to hit my nose, to look at me with an adventurous twinkle in her eyes. "Absolutely! When's the job?"

I laugh at her eagerness. She was always one for action. "The paper didn't specify. I suppose that means that you want to high tail it down there now?" She beams at me, her smile becoming impossibly wider, making me chuckle. "Alright. Let's go pack." I turn and slip my arm onto her shoulders and walk with her back to the bedroom.

* * *

Indescribable pain wracks through my head as I rub the bridge of my nose. Why the hell did I let Qrow convince me to let him and Tai come along? They're making so much fucking noise that I can't even think to myself anymore. I grunt as Summer falls into me, apparently asleep from only two hours of travel by air. She looks so peaceful, and just focusing on her eases a bit of my headache, little by little. I sigh in a state of semi-bliss. This is better than I expected when I saw those two come up behind me and board the ship.

"Drop zone's just ahead." A voice from the front sounds, echoing in the small, metal container of the airship.

Fuck. "Drop zone?" I glare at the man up front, making him smirk.

He scoffs at the anger in my voice. "You can't possibly expect me to land this thing in a tree, can you?"

I roll my eyes and shake Summer awake. "Come on. We gotta jump in a bit."

The pilot circles the copse of trees and slows to a stop. "Open the hatch and jump."

Summer takes a standing leap as the bay door starts to open. Tai narrows his eyes at the man, and I suppress a sigh at what he asks. "Don't we get parachutes?"

"No." I grab his arm and fling him out of the bay door. " Remember to not crash!" I call after him as I take a running start and jump from the small airship, followed by Summer and Qrow. I keep my body parallel to the ground before slowly drawing my sword and slashing at the air around me. I slip into the portal in front of me and step out of the portal that had been created near the ground. That was easy. I straighten my clothes and resheathe my sword. Suddenly, a gush of wind and some dirt fly toward me as a glowing yellow blob lands in front of me. "God damnit, Tai! What the hell?" I shake the the dirt from my clothes and try to get it out of my hair, but it's a lost cause. "You always have to ruin it, don't you?"

He looks at me with an amused smirk before running his hand through his hair. "How was I to know you'd come out in the general area of where I'd land?"

I scoff and roll my eyes. "It's the only area with more than three feet of space that's not occupied by trees. Where else would I touch down?"

He shrugs. "In a tree?"

I walk over to him and smack him on the back of the head. "No." I feel a presence behind me, and my hand automatically moves to my sword before I turn fully.

"Why are you all dirty, Rae?" Summer's familiar voice asks as she drops out of a tree.

I groan in frustration. "Ugh! Why do you think?"

Summer smiles and rolls her eyes. "Tai?"

A lopsided grin takes up my face. "Bingo! And on the first try."

"Who else could it have been? I know you're way too good to have a hard landing, and Tai is just standing there with this very evil smirk, I swear to god, he just huffed in amusement. What the hell is that about?" Qrow says as he passes Tai, flicking him on the ear.

"Aw, you complimented me." I flutter my eyelashes at him and laugh outright.

He flicks me on the forehead and tuts at me. "Don't get used to it, sis."

* * *

 **A/N: I am not dead. Unfortunately. No, I've just been swamped with finals and tons of family stress. Stuff that can make your hair fall out and/or gray. Pretty sure I also have a permanent headache. I'm hoping writing helps in this. I'll try to get out some more stuff quickly, but I'm being pressured into a job, too, so ugh. Yh.**

 **I do have a account. At this moment, I'm not even sure I deserve it, but any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Bottling Our Luck

I bite my lip as I continue my rotation on the ground. "How the hell do we keep finding ourselves in these kinds of situations?" Sweat trickles down my face from the constant exertion, and the sun bearing down on us doesn't help at all. Licking my lips, I flip backwards, planting my feet on landing so that I can slash diagonally at the Ursa in front of me. Breathing gets harder and harder the longer that I move, and I'm sure that a few of my ribs are broken from having to take down that Deathstalker earlier. Pain wracks my body as a distinct force presses into my back. I can feel the blood start to well up from the claw marks. The blow knocks me off balance, forcing me to my knees.

A grunt from behind me tells me that Qrow has my back. "We're just that lucky I guess." From his slight wheezing, I can only imagine that he's almost as bad as I am.

I stand up cautiously, making sure not to flex my back too much. The claws went straight through the little bit of armor that I wear, and the flesh is shredded. I can feel it with every movement. "Oh, to bottle this luck for war, huh?" I grimace and hiss in pain as I'm forced to step forward quickly to deliver a killing blow to one of the Beowolves in my sight.

He sighed out a guttural sound of pain, and I can hear him crash to the ground. His obviously sarcastic answer is covered by a cry of rage and heavy footfall. The distraction is enough to make me bring my guard down almost completely. I barely manage to lift my blade as five Grimm charge me at once. A wave of pain and black dots are the last things that I see before a veritable void of dark swirls blocks everything, including all of my senses.

* * *

Dizziness engulfs me as I feel movement around me. It's like I'm moving, but I'm not at the same time. Is someone carrying me? After about four times of trying to lift my eyelids, I accomplish the inevitable cracking of them, resulting in me being blinded by the light around me. I can feel the headache start now, causing even more pain to course through my system. A groan of pain makes whoever is toting me stop.

What happened? Flashbacks assault me, filling in the gaps in my memory. "Oh." I can feel the shuffling halt, and I'm dropped to the ground. It's not overly rough, but it still hurt like hell when I hit. "Fuck." I groan as I feel my wounds touch the dust and dirt.

"So, you're awake." A deep, gravelly voice makes my eyes flutter open. I sigh as I see about a dozen or so Faunus standing around me.

"No shit, Sherlock. What gave it away, the talking?" I can't help it. Sometimes the sarcasm just needs to escape.

"Oi, shut it. We saved your life, Human. You can be a bit more courteous." I smirk at the anger that the man is putting off, and it's really just a funny expression tinged with reddening cheeks.

"Aw, don't you just look so adorable when you get mad, ugly." I laugh at the dry humor spewing from my mouth. What the hell is it about near death experiences that just make me so irritable. Oh, wait, maybe it's the near death part of the equation.

He pulls back his arm, and I'm pretty sure that he wants to deck me in the face, but someone reaches out at an unimaginable speed and halts his actions. "After we just spent valuable resources to save her life, you dare to try to threaten it again?" This voice confuses me. Why would they save me? Wait. He only mentioned me. Where is my team?

My eyes go wide at this question. "Where's my brother and Tai, and where is Summer?"

The man steps out of the shadows slowly, almost deliberately in slow motion. Another Faunus, a cat faunus this time. Where the hell am I? "They're in the room next to this one. You were the most injured, so you have to get the most immediate attention. Though, really, medical attention hasn't been given yet. It seems that you are healing rather quickly on your own."

I nod my head, groaning at the movement, but I can tell that it isn't as much pain as it was a few minutes ago. "What did you give me?"

The man rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I haven't given you anything. I t seems that your soul just wants its host to be healed. I guess you may have a destiny to fulfil, or maybe your descendants do, and you must be alive to bear those descendants."

I scoff at his implications. "Right, cause it can't just be that my Aura reserves have kicked in, can it?"

He gives an amused chuckle. "I was trying the philosophical approach. I'm sorry that that wasn't exactly to your liking. Realism doesn't suit me as it seems to suit you."

Oh, great. He's a fucking philosopher. What else could go wrong? "Right, right. Realism. So, can I go now? I'm pretty sure I can walk out of here now." I try to sit up only to be halted by a hand going up in front of my face. I would be insulted if his face didn't have such a serious etching to it. I suppose I could stay to listen, if nothing else. Then, I'm getting my team out of here and leaving this place for good, wherever here is.

He hums in thought as he waves his hand around the room. One by one, the men and women file out of the doorway, leaving me in the clutches of this veritable stranger. "There are things I wish to discuss with you and your team. I am the current leader of the White Fang, and I would like your assistance in diverting a revolution."

* * *

 **A/N: I think I've been reading way too many Kim Possible fanfics for this to be where the story is heading. But I like the idea. There's a lot that can happen that isn't just normal life things, and I like that. I was running out of ideas anyway. The only thing is is that I'll have to write more combat scenes, and you've seen how those turn out... Dang. Oh well. Anyways, thanks for holding in there. I'm going to try to keep my creativeness flowing for a bit and get out as much as I can, unless my brain shuts down. I'm really hoping that it doesn't.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, how long has it been? Sorry, y'all. It's been a bit hectic around my place. My little sis has a wedding coming up, which I don't want to go to, and there's just a heaviness over the house. Do ya get what I mean? Anyway. Apologies of the highest order are owed to you. Here's chapter 23, which doesn't have much, but has enough I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 23: A Team Meeting

I narrow my eyes at the man before me. "What revolution are you talking about?"

He smirks. "I won't believe that you haven't seen the tension brewing in the world between the Faunus and Humans. I'm pretty sure that the obvious mistreatment on both sides has made news at least once."

He turns his back to me, and I slowly sit up all the way. "Okay, yeah, I know about that shit. Some of my classmates when I was in Beacon were going on about it before graduation. There's been a tremendous uproar," I wave my hand about in a dramatic gesture, "in the Faunus community about the banning of certain species from certain shops, and it's fucking sick."

The door opens slightly, revealing the people that I needed to see the most. I jump up and rush to Summer, hugging her to me. Burying my face in her hair, I can't believe how much I was actually being torn up inside about not seeing her until I had. I can sense that she just rolled her eyes. "You make it seem like it's been years since we all saw each other."

I scoff and pull away to lightly kiss her. "Well, to me, it seemed like it." I bite my lip and turn back to the man who was going on about a revolution. "And that doesn't really explain what the hell you're talking about."

His small smile turned grim. "The Faunus are getting rowdy, and the Humans see it as a sign of shrugging off the years of oppression. They're calling it the rise of a revolution in civilized company. I suppose it really is just the shrugging off of oppression. The Faunus are tired of the demeaning mentality that Humans have employed for generations. I suppose that it's the White Fang's duty to right the balance in the world, while still disregarding the unnecessary inequality of the world. We'd like to recruit you as honorary members of the White Fang, the first Humans to ever be allowed here."

He looks so sincere, and I suppose that it's a very good idea. I never could stand the horrendous treatment that others would inflict on the Faunus. I mean, we're all people. They just have extra appendages and such. I really think it'd have been cool to have an extra set of ears for hunts and stuff. I bite my lip and look down at Summer. "It's up to you, oh fearless leader. I'll follow you into Hell if that's where you lead. You know that."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Hell would probably bar us from entering once they saw you on my tail. There's only so much destruction and uninhibited disputes between people that even that place can stand." I open my mouth to object, but she puts out her finger to hush me. "You know it's true. Don't deny it." She laughs a bit before hugging me. "Plus, I can't just make a decision like this on my own. You guys have a say in anything and everything we do."

Tai shrugs noncommittally. "I'm for whatever. Life's been boring." I roll my eyes. Of course, he'd be one to just follow blindly because there's a chance there could be a thrill in it.

Summer chuckles a bit at his statement. "You call almost being killed boring?" He just shrugs again with a small smile lifting his lips. She turns to the man and asks the question that we should have asked to begin with. "What could we even do for your project?"

He laughs a bit under his breath. I can see the laugh, but there's not really a sound coming out. "Well, it's not so much a project as an activist movement, but you are going to be our ambassadors."

Ambassadors? Really? I almost bust out laughing. The only one of us with even a remote chance of pulling off any PR shit is Tai. I don't have a lick of people skills to go off of. Summer could do well if she puts her mind to it, but she'd be a hell of a nervous wreck beforehand. Qrow, well, he doesn't need to represent an entire population for any reason. I doubt he would help. I mean, come on, the guy barely functions in his own day to day life, let alone speaking for the populace of an entire species! I sober quickly, though, when I see the expression on the man's face. He's serious. He's fucking serious. He wants us to be the go-between for two different people! God damn. Why doesn't he just sign his and the Faunus' death warrants right now?

I hear a sigh from beside me, breaking me from the trance. "How do you expect us to just drop our lives and help you out? Why do you think this will even work? How much planning have you actually done for you to expect this to succeed? Cause, bud, I'll tell you now, we ain't no fucking people persons. I can count on one hand how many people that I actually like, and you can damn well know that you aren't one of them. There is no fucking way that we can just walk into a council meeting and declare ourselves the representatives of all Faunus everywhere. Do you realize that we could be targeted, our families could be targeted, YOU could be targeted because of this cockameme plan of yours?" Qrow has definitely put some thought into this in the last few minutes. I just can't believe that it was him that actually pointed it out.

The man pulls his collar from his neck nervously and gulps. "I understand. How about, instead of ambassadors, you be White Fang liasons? Is that more feasable?" He clears his throat. "This way you only represent the Faunus here, under my control. They will understand that it's for their own benefit, and it will be better for relations."

Clearly, that would be the best thing, but I still cringe at the thought of being responsible for so many people. The implications of failure, the consequences, could be horrific. It could literally turn into mass genecide, with the Faunus being hunted like the olden days. I shake my head. "I don't think that I could be responsible for an entire race like this." I fold my arms over my chest and worry my bottom lip with my teeth.

The man nods. "Is that your final decision?" I can see the sweat dripping from him, his nervousness showing physically.

Summer, sweet sweet Summer, in all her manevolent grace and selflessness, smiles sweetly and shakes her head. "I'd like to talk to my team in private, if I may?" The man sighs and nods his head once before leaving the room completely. As soon as the door shuts, Summer turns to us with that look on her face. I know that look, the one she gets, the one that denotes total dedication to the task at hand, the one that usually ends up with us doing something stupid but for the right reasons. "Guys, we have to."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Summer, I don't want to be put in the center of this fucking war. There will be no point, really." I breath out a shaky sigh, one that seems to rattle the bit of brittleness in my heart. "I just wanted to be a Huntress, someone who can stand her own, and be able to wait out the end of my days, whether they come sooner or later. I hate politics. You know I do. Why the hell do we have to take up the mantle of martyrs?" I can feel the tears start to develop in my eyes, and yet, they don't spill over.

She bites her lip and looks away. "I know. None of you appreciate politics. Heck, I don't either, but this could help a lot of people. That's why I became a Huntress, to help people!" Her arms go wide. "And this is an opportunity of a lifetime. How many humans have the chance to be in a White Fang base without hostility being pointed toward them? How many times can you say that Faunus and Humans have truly worked together outside of a team at Beacon? This could be history in the making!"

Ah, yes, I see. She's getting bored. "What about our hunts?"

She smiles. "Can't we do both?" Well, at least she's not trying to guilt me. It would have been a fucking nightmare trying to combat that. "I mean, politics are for the stress and hunts would be for destressing. It would be a perfect match!"

I can't help it. A laugh escapes. "This turned into the most complicated mission I've ever been on. We went from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds, and it just seems that our car is going down hill with no brakes. What the fuck are we all thinking, trying to get into this mess?"

Summer fingers trace my jawline. "We're thinking about the innocents that will no longer have to suffer if we succeed."

Qrow growls beside me. "That's just it, the magic words. If we succeed. This whole thing would be a giant risk for the 'if' side of things. We could make a small dent, but eventually, we will fail, and so will everyone else. Change isn't something that the world appreciates. Just look at how things are now. Even after the treaties and shit, we're stuck in a fucking rut. Faunus are practically servants right now. The vast majority of Humans trample on Faunus for no reason whatsoever. Faunus also cause trouble for themselves. There have been Faunus gangs that target Humans, thefts from Non-Faunus friendly establishments, and more. The fucking loop is killing us. An eye for an eye just leaves two people blind, you know."

I blink a couple of times. "So philisophical. Where'd you learn to be so smart?" He has a point, though. I really don't want to go into this blind. We have no idea where this will lead, or if we'll wind up dead.

Qrow sticks his tongue out at me. "You don't have to be such a bitch."

I roll my eyes. "Would it help if I said that I agree with you?"

A gasp sounds from beside me. I look down to see Summer's eyes darting from me to Qrow repeatedly. "Oh god. The world's going to end. You two agree on something. This is so not right."

I lightly slap her arm before I move closer to Qrow. "Does this mean that we're divided?"

"You guys are such downers. Why can't we be a team full of omptimists?" Summer says as she crosses her arms over her chest while blowing some of her hair out of her face.

"It's pretty hard to be an omptimist when you almost died and are filthy while standing in the headquarters of one of the most infamous Faunus rights associations in the world." I say with a huff.

Her face softens, and I regret saying anything about almost dying. God damnit. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? "I know. Really, I don't want you to die, any of you, but this is for a good cause. Heck, we risk our lives every time we go on a mission. What makes this any different?"

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. God damnit! I hate it when she's right. Before I can voice it, though, Tai steps up. "The only real difference is that it'll people after us instead of Grimm. Grimm are basically mindless beasts, but people can think thi ngs through. It'll be a true challenge, something we can test ourselves on! I'm in."

I chew my lip. The implication of a challenge, whether it's a good idea or not, makes me think harder on this. I mean, if she's just going to jump into this without a sense of control, then I have to be there to protect her. I'd never forgive myself for standing by and letting her get hurt. "I still hate politics, but if you're so gung ho on wanting to do this, then I'm here to help. I'll be a body guard or something." I shrug. "I don't want to have to deal with anyone directly."

Summer smiles triumphantly. "Yes! Okay, three to one vote in!" She turns to Qrow. "So, are you in?"

Qrow scratches the back of his head. "You guys are really putting me on the spot, you know? I guess I can't just leave you guys hanging. I can do the bodyguard thing, too, I guess. Not so much of a people person."

I crack a smile. "Oh, we know that well."

Qrow punches me in the arm. "Like your the shining example of public relations yourself, sis." I just stick my tongue out at him while Summer gestures the man back into the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, well, um, they agreed. I mean, Qrow and Raven made amazing points, but Summer's will overtook their realism. Yay optimism! Anyway, this should be really interesting. I guess I'm going to have to make a council for them to appeal to, and make the laws that they want to get repealed and established and stuff, as well as give the mystery man a name. Any suggestions? Did I even say what kind of Faunus he is? Hmm. Ah, no. No I didn't. Well, hmm. Any ideas? I'm open for a male OC and more for the council. Did I say everything? I think I did. Etc... Etc... Have a good whatever, like week or day or something.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Oh oh oh! And Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Aggravation and Realization

I scowl as Summer addresses the council. Each of the older members of the committee is looking down at her in clear disdain of her ideas and suggestions. She's proposing a more exact and official treaty with less bias clauses to be established, starting in Vale. The whole process would take but a few hours to draft and start rolling through the legislative process, but these bigots and fucking oppressors want to delay anything that won't put a dime in their pocket. They want to keep the Faunus where they are so that they can keep their reduced labor costs and not have to provide excessive health care or anything like they would to Humans.

It's a fucking disgrace, really. These people were put in power to protect the rights of the citizens, but here they are, taking them away. It makes me seethe with anger every time one of them opens their mouth. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do unless there's a majority vote within the committee, and as I see it, there's only a two to three vote for the changing of the legislation. We can't even pass a draft."

I have to clamp my teeth shut to keep from saying anything. I'm just supposed to stand here and look like a bodyguard. Summer looks at them incredulously. "You really can't just write out one piece of paper that gives the Faunus the same rights and liberties that Humans have?"

The man in the center just shakes his head. "As much as I'd love to help you, young lady, rules are rules. We must abide by the council regulations if we must bring justice to those who fairly deserve it. Liberty by false means is not truly freedom at all."

The indignation in Summer's eyes is somewhat placated by his words. "I suppose. Don't get too comfortable with this decision. I will be back." With that, she flicks her cloak behind her and walks out with a determined step and a huff. As soon as we cleared the door, I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "Those blowhard, filthy, apathetic assholes don't even care! They just want to line their pockets and keep so called inferior beings out of their way. I want to march in there and show them where to put the pointy end of my sword!"

I walk up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder, tenderly squeezing it. "I know you're mad, but any type of retaliation or even speaking out about thinking about said retaliation will just cause a whole different can of worms to be opened, and I'd rather not have to either bail you out of jail or kill them all for touching a single hair on your head."

She sniffles a bit and wipes her nose on the back of her sleeve, which makes me cringe inside a bit, before nodding her head once. "Yeah, you're right. I'd rather not waste our money on something so stupid like a supposed threat or some other bullshit." She swallows a bit. "Let's go home. It's been a long day in front of those bigots, and I'd rather not be near the scent of racism."

A smile tugs at my lips. "Racism has a scent?"

Summer wipes her eyes one last time and releases a soft bark of nervous laughter. "Yeah, it smells like that room. I mean, did you get a wiff of those guys? It was disgusting." She shudders in revulsion.

I roll my eyes. "Thankfully, I didn't really get close enough to smell them. It makes me appreciate the whole body guard thing all the more." Summer just sticks her tongue out and starts to walk away. I laugh and follow behind her, not too close, but just far enough away that I can pull my weapon without slashing into her first. This bodyguard stuff definitely has its pros and cons. Pro: not talking to those fucking chauvinistic pigs. Cons: I can't just hold Summer's hand or anything. I have to actually, consciously watch for danger, and not from Grimm.

"I really don't think that we're going to get through to them. It seems like such a waste of time and conscious effort to try to sway them to our side. Two of them may have voted with us, but I can tell that they didn't want to make any real effort toward this movement." She hangs her head as we near the car and shakes her head defiantly. "This doesn't change anything. We just need to find something that could possibly make their interests align with ours. That's politics, true manipulation." She plants her fist in her open hand, resulting in a soft smack. "Now, what could we use to change their minds?"

She looks at me expectantly, and I just snort in amusement. "Wasn't my whole problem the fact that I hate politics? They're just a bunch of money grubbing fuckers with a god complex."

Her eyes widen. "That's it! We just have to convince them that they'll make more money after the bill is passed than they are making right now, forcing the Faunus into almost pitiable, paid servitude." She smiles widely before having it drop into a deep frown. "How are we gonna do that?"

I take a deep breath and just shoo her into the car. "You can sleep on it. It's getting pretty late. We should have done all of this this morning." I pray that whatever she comes up with will end this stupidity once and for all. Why did I have to fall in love with such a virtuous do-gooder who has a strange savior complex, wishing to help the entire world at the same time? I look at her as she stares out the window in contemplation, the rays of the setting sun making her glow, irradiating the complex and thoughtful look that makes her look oh so adorable, like a little pixie lost in thought. I smile to myself as I pull out of the parking lot, heading for home. Ah, there's one of the reasons.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, well, this was short, ended sweet, and was utterly pointless. Hey, you try writing when all of your muses are either in Australia or won't be around you til Fall! Ugh, the indignity of me posting such a halfhearted, stupid piece of crap. I think my next chapter will be much better, and maybe longer, but gah! Okay, okay, self bashing over. I may have a bloody forehead from all the head banging stuff, and not to rock, more like with a rock. I think I'm getting a little bit better with the whole conversing thing in these notes... though, it isn't a conversation if you don't answer, soooo...**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review!**

 **Also, I do have a account, but I gotta say I don't much deserve anything at the moment. The link is on my profile... Any contribution is much appreciated. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Ideas Forming (An Un-Bear-able Visit)

Summer continues to pace the floor of our living room, intent on spending the entire day fretting over such stupid things like trying to figure out how to be present the most persuasive argument she can come up with. The problem, though, is that she doesn't have an argument yet. "Come on, Sum. Please, just stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

She smiles at me as she plops down onto the couch. "Sorry. I'm just so worried, ya know? I just can't seem to piece anything together anymore." She sighs and puts her head in her hands.

I pat her back. "Maybe you're just thinking too hard. It could be right under your nose, and you'll never know it cause you're thinking too hard." I keep my voice soft as I wrap my arms around her. Quiet sobs make her body shake a little, and I tighten my hold around her. I can't help but want to smooth her hair and make all of the tears disappear. "Please don't lose yourself to the stress. I don't want to see you in pain." I coo at her, trying to calm her, little by little.

She sniffles loudly. "I just don't know what to do. I thought it would be easy. I mean, so many people want to change this, but nobody wants to do it the right way."

My poor little optimist and savior of the world. It twists my heart to see her in this much distress. "Well, you said it the other day. Why not find a way that they can have a financial gain from this progressive operation that you're trying to get going?"

She lifts her head and blinks a few times, clearing the tears from her eyes. "I said that?"

I sigh. Of course she doesn't remember it. "Yep. You were trying to find a way to get them to see that it would be more profitable for them to give equal rights to Faunus instead of subjegating them as they have for intense physical labor."

Summer bites her lip in thought. The crease in her forehead gets deeper as she closes her eyes. "Raising their wage to that of their Human counterparts, giving them Heathcare benefits, providing them with vacation time and regulating breaks and hours worked could actually increase productivity in the long run. It would also incourage the workers to work harder, also increasing productivity, which increases profit, maybe even leveling or surpassing the current rate of income for the employers after they hand out raises and stuff." She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. "Do you think that could be convincing enough?"

I snort. "That was a lot to take in, there. I don't have any idea, though. It could be enough, but the profit margin could be below average for a few years. I don't think that would work. They'd try to resind the law on some made up violation or something as soon as they see that what you're saying isn't true." Really, those guys will make something up, or even stage a coupor something and make it look like the Faunus, just to get rid of what was causing them to lose money. I just don't want to be the people that are the cause of that. There's no telling what they could do to us, to her, if we fail after being so close.

She throws her hands up. "I can't think of anything else! I thought it would be as simple as introducing the idea and having them accept it." She falls back on the couch, sinking into it in defeat.

Before I can even facepalm at such an asinine idea, there's a knock at the door. I sigh and stand rather reluctantly. Nobody ever calls before coming over, do they? At least I know it's not Tai or Qrow. They just walk in. That could really get them hurt one of these days. I open the door to see the leader of the White Fang. I gasp and usher him in before he can say a word. "God damnit, what the hell were you thinking just showing up at my front door like this. I'd rather not have a sizeable target painted on our backs for being associated with a known activist group that just happens to be full of Faunus. I don't know the opinions of my neighbors, so I can't tell you if they will try to kill us for just having a Faunus over."

The man's brow furrows deeply as his ears sag down on his scalp. "I didn't think you actually care."

I scoff. "I care about the safeties of the ones I love, Mr. Selfrighteous. I don't give a flying fladoodle if you're a Grimm, Human, or Faunus. If your very presence threatens my family, I will care, and I will make you leave, whether by your own feet or in a body bag." I cross my arms over my chest and stand there defiantly, glaring at the man daring to shift the balance of security that I maintain while at home.

His face shifts to a more neutral expression. "Ah, I see your point. Next time, I'll come through the back, stealthily."

I turn and walk toward the living room. "See that you do."

He follows and takes a seat in the recliner to the side of the couch. "I came for a status report. I had heard that you approached the council the other day, and I want to know how that went." He leans forward expectantly, probably thinking that it's all good news since we're here, relaxing at home.

Summer sighs heavily and sinks farther into the couch. "Two to three vote against the law. We lost this round, but we're trying to find a way to sway them in our favor."

A frown mars his otherwise peaceful expression. "I see. What have you come up with?"

"Everything we try to reason out winds up being a bust. We tried the financial approach, where each of the councilmen would personally gain from the enacting of equal rights of Faunus, but we figured that, as soon as the profit margin fell through what it would normally be, they'd resind the law and replace it with the truce. I can't really think of anything else that could potentially bring them over to our side."

He strokes his chin thoughtfully. "What about the economic stability of the city itself? With the passing of this law, there could be a massive influx of Faunus into the city itself, pouring money and time back into the community. Businesses would profit, and the city itself would be better off."

I blink a few times. "I hadn't thought of that. That could actually work as a probably argument to the councilmen. It would put them in a more prosperous position, that's for sure."

He nods. "Exactly. I think that that should be the approach that you use to get their attention. I don't think much anything besides protests could even help, and that wouldn't work. We've been trying that approach for years."

I shake my head. "Listen, Izzy, historically, protests never work. Why you're still doing them, I'll never know."

"It's not Izzy. You know my name is Isvold Balilika. Please do not simplify it to such a petty, efeminate nickname." The Grizzly, as he's known throughout the Fang, shakes his head and snarls.

All I can do is laugh. "What, you want me to call you something stupid, like Grizzly. I think that's more demeaning than Izzy. At least Izzy is a real name."

Summer coughs, bringing our attention back to her. "Just call him Isvold. Is that so hard?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, yes it is."

Summer smiles at that. At least my sarcasm can bring her out of her weird funk. She looks at Izzy and shrugs. "I tried."

He shakes his head. "Well, fine, whatever. It really doesn't matter anyway. It's not like you're going to be in front the Fang any time soon." He gets up slowly, taking his time at going to the door. "Well, keep me updated. I'd rather not have to sneak about, if that's okay with you. I don't think that the neighbors can just ignore a bear Faunus, ya know?" He sighs and leaves, looking about suspiciously.

"I think that well, don't you?"

Summer just smacks the back of my head and lays down on the couch. "You're just lucky he's not a violent guy. I don't know many people that could just shrug off something they thought was disrespectful."

I shrug. "I just wanted to tease the guy. It's not my fault he took it personally." Really, all I wanted to do was make him a little mad. I don't really appreciate what the man asked of us, of Summer. It would be different if Tai and Qrow actually wanted to help instead of just pawning it off on her shoulders. I look around the room and back at Summer, who has started to finally relax fully and close her eyes. I think I need to get a security system. It couldn't hurt with the way that everything seems to be playing out. Rebellion and crap never is easy or safe.

* * *

 **A/N: And this chapter even confuses me! I'd like to give a shout out to Spangle Jenks, who confuses the crap out of me as to why he chose that name. Anyway, he helped me through this chapter bit by bit. (He probably won't even read it on the site cause I gave him full access to my Google Docs fanfic folder so he can read anything I have any time he wants, but I wanted to thank him anyway just in case.)**

 **Sorry about the slow process, again, guys. It's a problem I'm working through. I'm hoping to pick up speed within 20 days. I'll be moved into the dorms and settled by then. Yay for technically moving out of my parent's place! I'm so excited for this. Plus, school! I love school! And I'm going to be learning German and stuff, so Imma be all over that. The greatness! The... God, I'm a nerd. Why didn't you tell me?! Oh, right... fanfiction... *nervous laugh* Nerd paradise... Gotcha... Backing away now.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Feedback! Follow, Favorite, Review! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: An Unexpected Happening

Anxiety is gripping me as I stand outside the restaurant. I'm currently waiting for Summer to show up. I breathe deeply, trying to dispel my nervous energy. It's just a dinner. It's just a dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in the city, but it's just a dinner with Summer. With every second that ticks by, I find myself to anxious to stay still. Pacing seems to be the only thing I can really do, since I left my weapon at home, and this is a particularly public place. Can't go starting fights willy nilly about the upper class. They apparently take offense to that. I smile as I imagine the high brow diners inside scoffing at my rugged display of Hunter-ism. I giggle at the notion and the made up word.

I stop midstride upon spotting the woman that I love. Summer, in all her amazing beauty, is standing in a pastel yellow dress adorned with white roses. She, of course, still has her cloak on, but she doesn't have it over her face. Her eyes sparkle in the low light of the sunset, and I can't help but be taken breathless. That shy smile and slight scuffing of her flats against the sidewalk makes my heart flip. She's so beautiful and adorable and shy and cute and… Gah! I love her so much.

A quick inhale has my nerves melting away, and I end up smiling like a dumb ass. It's Summer. Everything will be perfect as long as it's her here. That's all I need. I wrap her in a hug and steal a quick kiss before guiding her to the door. "After you, my lady." I waggle my eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

"You're so silly, sometimes." She wraps her arms around mine as we walk through the entrance together.

I look up at the maitre d'. "Reservations for Branwen for two."

He scoffs before looking at his list, only to frown. "Right this way, ladies." He's silent the entire time, but I can feel some kind of aura from him, like a prejudice against us. What, we're not rich enough? I take a deep breath. As long as he doesn't ruin our night, I think I can let this go.

I pull out Summer's chair and let her sit. "Where did you even find that dress?"

She laughs behind her hand. "I have my ways, Raven. It's all toward a greater goal, so I just had to get it."

"It looks absolutely lovely and is so appropriate, considering your name." I smirk and wink at her. I'm being impossibly flirty tonight. It's kind of scaring me, just a smidgen.

She blushes and rolls her eyes. "Yes, well, I guess." She shrugs and starts to wring her hands together on the table.

Her fidgeting is so strange. I reach my hand across the table to take one of her hands in mine. "What's got you so nervous, Sum? I've rarely ever seen you like this." This is really worrying me. She's never been so nervous before. "Is it something to do with the council?"

She looks away from me and bites her lip. "No. It's definitely not that. I'm just really nervous for tonight."

I look at her skeptically. "What's to be nervous about?" It's just us. She knows that, right?

She smiles shyly. "It's just this place. It's nice."

Is that it? "Really?"

"Yeah."

I motion to the waiter for a menu, and I start to sort through all of the gobbledygook. "I'll have the poached salmon with the piccata sauce. No asparagus, please."

Summer looks at me strangely, but turns to her menu as well. "I think I'll have filet mignon with a potato on the side." The man leaves us to our own devices, barely looking at us throughout the entire ordering process.

I take silent deep breaths. This is getting more and more awkward by the second. I didn't know silence could be killing me this much, but after so long with Summer and the guys, I just can't imagine my life without all of the racket. It's become my subconscious solace, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

We ate in silence, and there's this strange itch that starts at the base of my spine. I don't know what it is, but there's this foreboding sense of danger that I'm getting all of a sudden. A waiter comes by and holds up a glass of wine. "Would you ladies wish to partake in the house wine. It's entirely complimentary." The strange man flashes a beguiling smile, and it's not something that seems overly threatening, so I nod. He pours each of us a small glass, and I nod in appreciation.

I raise my glass for a toast. "Let's toast a long life and a great adventure in our near future. I could really use something exciting happening right about now, especially with all this petitioning and shit."

Summer smiles. "An adventure sounds amazing." The glasses ching together, and I pull mine away to sniff at the delicious range of smells that the wine gives off. It's delectably fruity, with a small hint of something citrusy underneath. Before I could take so much as a sip, I hear glass shatter and look up to see Summer fall to the floor, clutching her throat.

My glass falls from my hand, and I rush to her side. I look at her hand around her throat and back at the glass as a small froth starts to leak from the corner of her lips. "The wine." It's a light whisper, hoarse from a sudden rush of panic. "Someone call an ambulance!" I shout at the waiter that had come near. I look down at the love of my life. "Please, Summer. Don't go. I love you. I need you." I swipe her hair gently from her face and place my forehead to hers as she writhes. I know she's in pain, and I feel so useless. "Please don't go." Tears gather in my eyes as her body stills under me.

My heart just about stops when I see blurs stop beside me and try to take her from me. I hold fast to her. I can't lose her. She's all that's good and bright in my life. I'm a selfish bitch when it comes to my Summer. I can't lose her.

A masculine voice makes me looks up. "Ma'am, you need to let her go. Right now, she's still alive, but we need to administer an Aura shot, so you have to let her go."

I look down at her, her cheeks wet from our combined tears. I release my hold slowly and nod. I stand to follow them after they get her on the stretcher. "Will she be alright?" I hardly recognize my voice as it comes out, that's how course it is from this emotional turmoil.

He gives me an uneasy smile. "With how strong her Aura seems to be, I wouldn't be surprised if she wakes up tomorrow." He turns to get into the back of the ambulance, and I'm not too far behind. I sit out of the way but not too far from Summer. I don't want to leave her alone. Something about the EMT's words make me entirely too skeptical about all of this.

I trail my finger across her cheek before leaning back and closing my eyes, fighting the new wave of tears that want to escape. I blink as a series of beeps fill the vehicle. They've hooked her to a heart monitor. The sound is reassuring, and I can't help the small smile that spreads across my face. Too bad my little bit of hope is diminished as she flat-lines, bringing my entire world crashing down around me. My breath stops in my throat and everything is so overwhelming that I start to blackout. I reach for her hand before I lose it and pray to every god I know that she'll wake before me. I can't lose her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Really. I should have been able to put this out forever ago, but god bless it, I couldn't find any inspiration. Anyway, here's some suspense and whatever. Shh. Shh. It'll be okay. *pets any worried reader's heads* Death is but the beginning of all things good and right in the world. Shh. Don't kill me! *cowers behind couch***

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated.**

 **Feedback! Reviews! Yes, reviews are great. I like the interaction. Thank you.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Waking and Worry

I come awake with a violent jerk. The inevitable racing of my heart blocks a lot of the sound coming from around me. The bustling of a few nurses catches my attention, and I deign to look where I am. The hospital? What happened? My nose crinkles as the horrid smell of antisceptic and other, cleaner scents pervaids my senses.

I shake my head and frown. I sit up and reach for the nearest person in scrubs. "Hey, what am I doing here?"

She clucks her tongue. "You don't remember, love? Your friend over there had a nasty run in with some toxins. It's a good thing her Aura's strong enough, or she wouldn't have made it."

Friend? Who? I turn to where the woman was looking and see Summer concked out in a bed. She what? So, that wasn't just some horrible nightmare? God damn. "Oh."

She shakes her head. "You don't remember?"

I scoff. "I was just hoping that it was just some horrible nightmare. I guess we never were that lucky." I bite my lip, worry coming over me. "So, she'll be okay?"

The nurse smiles faintly. "She seems like a fighter. I'm certain she'll come around soon."

A sigh of relief escapes me. "Thank the gods."

The nurse pats my hand, where my grip had stayed firm throughout our entire conversation, no matter how small it was. I blush a bit and let her go. "You should rest a bit, dear. There's no sense in letting this get to you, especially after that spell you had."

I blink. Spell. Right. I fainted, didn't I? I can't do anything right. I let her see a small smile, even though I felt like I should be glaring at her. "Rest. Sure." The nurse gives a final nod before shooing the rest of the staff out and dimming the lights.

My gaze drifts to Summer. It's light outside. I can see the tiny bits of sunshine through the drapes. This means that we've been in here all night. I can just imagine what the guys are going to say when they find out. I should have checked the wine first or inspected the staff before placing reservations. Someone as politically popular as Summer is now is a target for all sorts of reasons. I should have known!

I ball my hand into a fist and hit the mattress. It's not overly hard, but it does make a satisfying smack. A fire burns behind my eyes that I'm sure would have a large number of people running from me at a glance. I will find the filth that did this, and they'll certain wish that they had never looked twice at my Summer. For right now, though, it's best for me to do as the nurse suggested. Sleep couldn't hurt right now. I mean, we are in a hospital. What could possibly happen?

* * *

I'd been staring at her for hours by the time her eyelids flutter open. I smile at her, making sure that that is the very first thing she sees. "Hey. How was your nap?"

She rolls her eyes after a few seconds. "I don't think that actually counts, Ray."

I scoff. "Sure it does. There was a bed involved, and you were totally out of it. Totally counts." I just let all of the relief and love flow out of me. I brush the hair from her face again. "You really had me worried there, for a few."

She blinks in confusion. "A few what?"

I place my forehead to hers. "Days, babe. It's been four days. I was starting to worry you'd never wake up." Four days of constant vigilance after that quick nap I had after waking up that first day. I realized that asking what could possibly happen would invite so much trouble, especially with our luck. It was impossible to just let that go. Anybody could walk in here dressed like a nurse and insert a needle into her arm to get rid of her, and I'd never know. That was the worst case scenario I could think of. Anything else I might have been able to handle, from ninjas to strangers with weapons charging in through doors, windows or vents. I can fight off those kind of attackers, but the nurse would have caught me at a disadvantage.

Her voice is strained as she speaks. "Four?"

"Yeah." I sigh and kiss her forehead.

She shakes her head as I pull away. "Well, shit. We totally missed our appointment with the council."

I frown at that. "I don't give a shit at this point. I don't think you should even do this anymore." I let every bit of aggravation and anger at the council and the dick that poisoned her shine through my words.

Summer places her hand over mine. "That's quitter talk, Ray. I wouldn't have thought that you could quit anything."

I growl at the prospect. "No, this in't quitting, Sum." I shake my head vehemently. "They almost killed you. They drew a line, and I'm not going to just sit back and let that happen again!"

"What could possibly take me our of the crosshares here, Raven? I've already got a target painted on me. So what if I get out of this bullshit? They'll want to be rid of me just in case I want to jump back in. You do realize this, don't you?" Her words make me take a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

I close my eyes. "I can't lose you, Summer."

She cups my face. "You won't have to. Let me just finish this, and we can be done with it. Isvold will understand. I'm sure he's gone through much more than we have to get to where The Fang is. Some people just aren't made for social reformation." She places a kiss on the corner of my mouth and lays back down. "After I get this law signed, which I would have yesterday, we can settle on Patch and call our lives domestic. You know, aside from the occassional Hunt and all."

I smile at her. "Domestic?" It sounds too… not us to ever let slip from her lips.

She shrugs. "Marriage, kids, maybe teaching. It seems kinda mundane, but I'd be happy as long as you stayed by me forever."

I tilt my head slightly to side, teasingly. "Is that a proposal?"

She rolls her eyes. "Where's my cloak?"

What? This brings me up short. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She thumps my forehead, making me yelp more in surprise than pain. "Just bring it to me. I see it over there." She gestures to the other side of the room.

I rub the spot she hit me. "Fine, fine. I'l get your cloak, though what you need it for right now is totally beyond me."

I walk the short distance to the garmet and pick it up before chucking it at her. She catches it effortlessly. Her hand starts to roam over the fabric, making me kind of question her sanity at this moment. What is she even doing? She stops at some point before flipping the edge over and yelling, "Ah ha!"

I shake my head and frown. "What?"

She smiles while keeping her hand in the cloak for some reason. "Just come here." She takes a deep breath and pulls out a small, velvet covered box. "I was going to do this properly after the wine at that restaraunt, but damn it, things just never go as we plan."

"You just keep coming way too close to death for comfort too many times." I furrow my brows as I stare at that box. It couldn't be, could it?

"Regardless." She smiles again, wider this time. She takes my hand in hers and places the box gently on my palm. "Open it."

I worry my lip as I tentatively open the lid. As soon as it's up all the way, I read the text taped on the underside. 'My dearest Raven, will you be mine?' I start to tear up and look at her. "Are you being serious?"

She feigns hurt. "You think I could joke at a moment like this?"

I smirk at her. "Yes."

"Yes to which question?"

I quirk an eyebrow and tap my chin in mock thought. "Both. Both is good." I carefully take the ring out of its container and slip it on before giving her a kiss.

"So, yes?"

Her hopeful expression makes me roll my eyes. "Yes." I inspect my hand rather curiously. "Though, your delivery needs a bit of works." I make sure to smile to let her know that I'm just teasing, but that pout she gives me is utterly adorable. I really couldn't stand it if I had lost her.

* * *

 **A/N: I really don't understand how this one kinda just flowed from my dream last night. One minute, I'm dreaming about spaghetti and peanut butter (not mixed together, guys), and the next, this was just there. It was strange because the proposal actually came from Summer's PoV in the dream, but I switched it to Raven's for the story. I really didn't want to change an entire dynamic for something so trivial. All over the weirdness.**

 **I do have a account. The link is in my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Reviews, reviews... I can't stress enough that ideas are what keeps me going, or even partial praise/criticism. It's so refreshing to have someone not praising my work. The people around me can be a bit obsessively supportive, you know? Anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Overthinking

It's a funny thing to witness, this bit of melding of minds. I mean, it's really funny, in a haha kind of way. She's over there by some monkey bars and a swing, just looking entirely too happy playing with a couple of strange children. I couldn't possibly expect anyone to understand the feelings that rip through me as she plays peek-a-boo with small children or pushes the bigger ones on the swings. It tears my heart apart that I can never truly give her that kind of happiness, with true, biological children.

I can feel the tear running down my cheek as I let the scene play out right in front of me. This is what I feel we'll be missing our entire lives. I can't just walk up to her and say 'hey, let's have one of these' because that's not how the world works. This isn't some IMPOSSIBLE fanfiction where there's a mad scientist and a syringe filled with potentially stupid baby juice. I can't just go to someone and ask for them to inject either of us with something that will spontaneously produce a baby for us. Neither can I go to a complete stranger just for their sperm. How do I know what they'll be like? They could be a potential psychopath or sociopath just from conception. That kind of shit likely may only be one in a million, but that one will be ours, most likely, especially with our luck.

Plus, we haven't even gotten married yet! We just got the whole Faunus equality shit sorted out. It's not exactly what The Fang wanted, but it's damn near close enough that they can establish their own grounds now. I just hope that we're not called back for some asinine agenda for the greater good or some shit.

I feel a pull of my sleeve. "Why are you crying?"

I look down to see Glynda staring up at me. "It's nothing. Just some thoughts." I wipe my eyes rather quickly, making sure that Summer hadn't seen.

Glynda snorts, half in amusement and half in exasperation. "Right." She shakes her head. "Come on, what is it?"

You know, this girl, especially for a, what, twelve year old, can be quite insightful. It's scary, really. "I'm just thinking, kid."

"About? It's not gonna help, keeping all of it in, you know? I have read some books on psychology." This kid, though.

I sigh. "I don't think that it's something you'd understand. Heck, I don't even really understand it. I really shouldn't even be thinking about it. It's something that should be so far in the future that it should never cross my mind, not even for a second." It's true, too. I shouldn't be thinking of these things. I suppose that's the crux of it, though. Because I shouldn't be thinking about it, I am. It's just the natural order of the mind. We worry about things that never should cross our mind, and we think about seemingly unnatural things or dwell on the future when we can barely get past the present. It could drive a person mad under the right circumstances.

She narrows her eyes. "Maybe you should just tell me what you're talking about instead of blathering on like an idiot, trying to make me guess what's in that head of yours."

Closing my eyes, I try to just let it all come forth. How can I explain something like this to a twelve year old? "I was thinking about kids, blondie."

She taps her chin. "Isn't it way too early for that, Ray?"

Oh, you have no idea. I shrug. "Probably, but just watching her play with those little ones makes me think how amazing a mother she could be." She would definitely be an amazing mother. The kindness and attention she pays to every child she meets would be projected toward one of her own ten fold. To watch that kind of interaction would melt my heart right there.

Glynda smiles and chuckles as Summer picks up a random kid and spins him around rather gently. "I can see that, but why are you thinking about it now?"

I shrug. "To tell you the truth, I can't really figure that part out. It makes my heart hurt every time I do think about it. I'll never be able to give her that, not naturally at least." I sag as this realization runs across my mind yet again. A child, two women cannot make, at least not by themselves.

Glynda hugs me fiercely, and I return it, just not with as much enthusiasm. "Just calm down about, it, okay? You have plenty of time to think about it later. You guys aren't even married yet, and I would very much like to be at the wedding, instead of having you die at such a young age."

I snort. "Is that all you care about? That you won't get to go to the wedding?"

"Of course not. I don't want to go to your funeral, either. That'd be a mess to explain to Summer, you know. She would probably so distraught and stuff. I'd have to explain why you died to your brother, and I don't want him to die from laughter. That's a double funeral, now. Then, Tai would would have to learn, and he'd make a roast of your funeral, which would upset Summer. She'd kill him, and that'd be a triple funeral. I'd be left all alone with a sad Summer, and have you seen that woman cry? It's tear inducing, that's what it is. I wouldn't be able to look at her without crying myself. So, no dying."

I blink at her rationalizing and overactive imagination. "What?"

She chuckles a bit under her breath and pats me on the arm. "I am not repeating all of that."

"Repeating all of what?" Summer comes up behind us, and just her presence makes me smile.

"The potential deaths of all of your teammates." Glynda lets go of me and brushes off the question rather well without giving away anything of what we were actually talking about. How does a little girl get so good at being vague? Damn, I think I need to take lessons from her just to keep Summer's birthday and Christmas presents a secret.

Summer rolls her eyes. "Right, well, I think we can go. I am dog tired after that last game of tag. Anyone up for Mistralian beef and rice?"

Success! Thank you, Glynda. I ruffle the girl's hair a bit, much to her dismay and disgruntlement. Although, really, it only delayed the inevitable. It's going to be on my mind until I talk to Summer about it, but the kid's right. It should wait until after the wedding. One stressor at a time, Raven. I can't just overwhelm Summer with the problems and worries that build up. She'd be burnt out far before me if that were to happen. One step at a time.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew. Let me tell you. i've been sitting on half of this chapter for so long because i couldn't figure out if I wanted to even put it in here. I was actually at my family's last weekend, and my younger sister is pregnant. That got me thinking about kids. I mean, come on. I know that there's this feeling in most people, that after they get into a steady relationship, they think about this kind of stuff. I really wouldn't know, personally, but most of you will get the idea. She's having these feelings, and it seems like Summer is too, if playing with random children is any indication. Anyway, it was a psychological nightmare for me to write a little of this, but otherwise it was really fun. I love writing young sage Glynda. She's so cool. She kind of reminds me of my six year old cousin, who seemingly has the answer for everything. Children are like that sometimes, and I love to show that potential in Glynda so much. This is not the end, by any means. There are a few more things I want to write, including the wedding and some little things and big decisions that need to be made. Fun, confrontations, and a wedding is coming soon, I promise.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. Any contribution would bee much appreciated. :)**

 **Review. I love your reviews... Follow, Favorite, AND REVIEW! lol :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Little Things that Make Something Grand

I smile as we walk into the bakery. Really, I didn't have to come, but for the chance to see Summer this excited, I'd probably sell my soul, that is if it still belonged to me. I'm pretty sure that all that I am is hers anyway. Every breath that I take, every beat of my heart, is due to her. She breathed new life into me, and recently it's been nothing but loving smiles and pure excitement coupled with raw emotions. That small smile she shoots me would bring to my attention that look in her eyes, the one that makes my heart beat faster and sometimes bring tears to my eyes.

Now, though, we're here to do cake tasting. In all actuality, she's probably going to do all the tasting while I watch the positively wired expressions twist her face into more and more smiles, all varying in some degree. I'll know which one she wants just by which smile creeps up, and that's the one I'll have to convince her of getting because, for some reason, she'll probably want them all, and I don't know how that would make our cake taste.

After tasting the almost endless array of flavors, I think she settled on one. She stops in front of it and turns to me. "This one."

I blink. She picked one. She actually picked ONE! "What is it, and why?"

She smiles. "It's red velvet, babe. Can't you tell?" She turns back to the cake. "With cream cheese icing and buttercream piping."

The confusion just sets in, right there. "Does that even go together?"

"Sure they do! It's kinda like us. You have the perfectly amazing cake in the center. The cake is like our souls, the foundation of the culmination of the efforts of this cake. Then, you have the cream cheese icing. That's like you. It's a bit sweet and has a bit of a tang to it, adding that utterly unique flavor to the combination. Then, you have the butter cream piping. It adds that super sweet edge to it, completing the entire cake with confectionary delight." Summer looks a little too excited about her cake analogy, and it's a bit scary if you haven't known her for a while. I know the bakers took a few steps backwards when she started.

I laugh a little. "So, is the piping you, then?"

I shake my head when her answer is, "Of course!"

I roll my eyes. "Of course. I think you've had just a little bit too much sugar, Sum. I think you're gonna need a nice nap soon, so let's get going right after I finish filling out the paperwork and giving them the down payment. 'K?" She nods enthusiastically, and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at her sugar high. She's just so cute when she's like this, if a bit hazardous to herself and those around her.

* * *

Flowers, flowers. Why am I the one that has to pick out the flowers? I mean, yeah, I know a lot about flowers, but why did I have to come alone? I know she's just using it as an excuse to go pick out her dress. Ugh. This is just so not fair.

I push open the door to the little florist shop. There's just so much that needs to be done, and there's not a lot of time left. Three more months, and we'll be married. I stop. Three months! Shit, time flies, doesn't it? How does it just go like that? Is there a universal rule in the world that time has to go faster when your life is going so well? I don't know, but I just hope that time doesn't slow for us. I want time to stay as it is so that I know that everything is good in the world, despite how much I just want it to freeze so that I can have as much time as possible with Summer, Glynda and the rest of my team.

The fragrance of the inside assaults my nose. All of the different combinations of perfumes that the flowers exude make me wrinkle my nose in distaste. The veritable stench that all of them in one room can create can make even the most die hard flower enthusiast turn tail and run from this place. I sigh as I walk further into the place, which seems pretty big to me. I suppose I couldn't have picked a place with more variety, which kind of make me feel a little bit better.

I tap my chin as I walk down each row of flowers and plants, either in vases or in pots. They all look so enticing and beautiful, but I'm here for a reason. I have to choose our bouquets and the centerpieces. A lot of research was had to pick the very best arrangement for each of us, and I think I figured it out rather easily. Now, I just have to place the order and pray that they won't be damaged or wilted.

A shopkeeper comes out of the back room carrying an arrangement that she puts on the counter. She smiles widely and waves. "Hi! Welcome to IC Flowers! My name's Ignatia Carnation. How may I help you?"

I C Flowers. Right. I see what she did there. Creative. "Yeah, I'm here to place an order for two bridal bouquets and seven, no nine, centerpiece arrangements in clear crystal."

Ignatia nods, pulling out a clipboard from behind the counter. "Okay, and what flowers would you like in each."

"I want one bouquet to be red carnations and white jasmine and the other to have white carnations and pink bellflowers." The red carnations symbolize love and affection, and jasmine is often associated with love. The two together will look absolutely beautiful. White carnations are a symbol of pure love, and bellflowers carry the meaning of unchanging love. I thought that they'd be perfect for us. "I want the centerpieces to be a tasteful combination of all four of those. I know that they're all pretty delicate blooms, but I have every confidence that you can pull off something absolutely spectacular."

She blinks at me. "That's a lot of love, miss."

I smile and dismiss the obvious remark. "Of course. What else should be at a wedding?"

She nods and smiles once more. "Alright. I just need you to sign here, give me the date of delivery, and put down a deposit of forty-five percent. I'll get the rest after delivery to ensure that everything goes smoothly and is to your liking." This was easier than I expected. Thank the gods that I did the research before coming here or this could have taken hours. I do a small flourish with my signature and step back. With a last smile and wave, I leave the shop, happy that I could get out of there so quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a thing. See, I'm formulating the wedding right now. I have to figure out what they're wearing and how the reactions will go. It's almost as bad as planning a real wedding, except that I don't actually have to book anything. Anyway... There it is!**

 **I do have a . I also recently made a GoFundMe, too. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Review, please! Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Not Quite the Symposium

Pacing nervously, I feel the dress swish against my legs, This is going to be the biggest event of my life so far. I'm sure that there isn't anything to rival this feeling in my gut. Butterflies consume me, and it makes me a bit nauseous. It's not a bad feeling, but it is a bit disturbing. I'm supposed to be giddy and happy, but all I feel is this deep sense of satisfaction, like this will complete me absolutely.

Less than an hour later, Summer and I are standing in front of the altar, beaming at each other. We decided to walk down the aisle with each other instead of having others escort us. It was a brilliant idea, and I'm kind of sad to admit that I wasn't the one to come up with it. She's wearing her cape over a crimson red dress with lace roses embroidered into it at random intervals. She looks so stunning that I can't take my eyes off of her.

Ozpin clears his throat, snapping me out of my little world of just Summer and me. There's probably a ridiculous grin plastered on my face, too, but I can't seem to care. "Let me begin with the origin of Love. Humans, and Faunus, have never understood the power of Love, for if they had they would surely have built noble temples and altars and offered solemn sacrifices; but this is not done, and most certainly ought to be done, since Love is our best friend, our helper, and the healer of the ills which prevent us from being happy."

He nods his head toward us with that small smile he gets, like he has an inside joke that only he's privy to. "To understand the power of Love, we must understand that our original nature was not like it is now, but different. We each had two sets of arms, two sets of legs, and two faces looking in opposite directions." He pauses for effect, as if he were addressing a crowd larger than what there actually is. "There were three sexes then: one comprised of two men called the children of the Sun, one made of two women called the children of the Earth, and a third made of a man and a woman, called the children of the Moon. Due to the power and might of these original beings, the Gods began to fear that their reign might be threatened. They sought for a way to end the humans' insolence without destroying them.

"It was at this point that Zeus divided the beings in half. After the division, the two parts of each desiring their other half came together, and throwing their arms about one another, entwined in mutual embraces, longing to grow into one. So ancient is the desire of one another which is implanted in us, reuniting our original nature, making one of two, and healing the state of mankind." I should have imagined that Ozzy would turn this into an opportunity for us to learn, whether it's history, mythology, or a life lesson.

"Each of us when separated, having one side only, is always looking for our other half. And when one of us meets our other half, we are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy, and would not be out of the other's sight even for a moment. We pass our whole lives together, desiring that we should be melted into one, to spend our lives as one person instead of two, and so that after our death there will be one departed soul instead of two; this is the very expression of our ancient need. And the reason is that human nature was originally one and we were a whole, and the desire and pursuit of the whole is called Love."

He looks at us beseechingly. "Know now, before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses.

"The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?"

I stare into Summer's eyes as we say, "Yes." We're perfectly in sync, and I can't help but smile wider.

Ozpin's voice pierces the trance that I had been in. "Raven and Summer, please look into each other's eyes." I let out a barely audible chuckle because we're already doing that. "Will you share in each other's pain and seek to alleviate it? Will you share in each other's laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in in your lives? Will you share the other's burdens so your spirits may grow in this union? Will you share in each other's dream and help them to achieve it? Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union? Will you honor the other as an equal throughout your time in this world and the next?"

As if it were rehearsed like this, we both say, "I will," at the same time.

He smiles at us warmly. before turning and revealing a pillow with two rings on it, one for each of us. "You've both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises." His inflection changes back to his teaching voice at the end of the sentence. "People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end." He wistfully sighs, but I'm sure no one else really caught it. He winks at me, then, and keeps going. "But these rings did have a beginning. The stones were formed millennia ago, deep with the earth. Eventually, a series of events caused them to rise to the surface, where someone dug them up. Metal was then liquefied in a furnace at almost two thousand degrees," he pauses for dramatic effect, "molded, cooled, and painstakingly polished. Something beautiful was made from these raw elements. Love is the process of making something beautiful out of the pieces that were always meant to come together, and as you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You've created something invaluable, and just as I know you'll protect these rings and each other, I'm confident you'll protect the commitments you've made to one another today." He smiles cockily and chuckles. "I suppose now is a good time to say: you may now kiss the bride."

I chuckle before pulling Summer to me. "I love you so much." I kiss her lightly, making sure that I don't make a spectacle out of it. I don't particularly want my brother to wolf whistle or tease us for the rest of the night. When we break apart, I rest my forehead against hers. "Maybe we should have just eloped."

She swats me on the shoulder. "It was beautiful. Plus, if we would have eloped, I would have never seen you in such an amazing dress. White is so your color."

I laugh. "I don't agree, but if you like it, it was definitely worth it." I give her an eskimo kiss before turning to the few guests that we invited. "No, let's go start the party before Qrow gets bored and destroys something. I'm not paying for whatever he breaks." Her laughter follows me as I drag her out of the church that we rented to have the ceremony performed. All I can think about is how I get to see her and hear that laugh every day for the rest of my life. "God, I love you." I whisper it to myself more than her, but I know that she already knows. I never skip the opportunity to just tell her, and now I get to spend my days saying it over and over again.

When did my life become so amazing? I look back at her and find my answer. The minute she appeared in my life. That's when. The very minute I realized that this crazy, whirlwind of a woman had literally fallen into my life, I knew that I'd be changed forever, and I can't say that I didn't change for the better. I hope I get to know how much more I can grow and how much more I can love this woman. When she smiles that absolutely radiant grin, I can't quite fathom ever loving her more, but I've said that before.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp... I have strangely grown bored of this. I have no idea when that happened, but it did, so I'm ending it here. It's not exactly open ended or anything, so I suppose it's an okay thing. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I really hope I didn't displease too many of you. I really did plan on doing the whole kids thing, but with everything that's been happening, I don't think I'd have the patience to do it. I do apologize.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story. I want to thank all of the reviewers and those who followed this to the end. I love you all, equally lol. I hope I can start a new story soon, though it may not be in the RWBY fandom. Have a nice rest of the day!**

 **I do have a P atreon account. The link is in my profile. Any contribution would be much appreciated. :)**

 **Thanks again! :D**


End file.
